Rebirth
by Twilight Anarein
Summary: Now that Toboe is feeling emotionally depressed about Tsume's 'sudden death' Anari tries her best to help him to stay strong. Until the next morning they run into Ayumu, another wolf who say's he'll help them. Will they really accept help from Ayumu?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the start of November, all the multi-colored leaves were falling down from all the trees. Just another warm day, but not as cold as it should've been.

As Anari walked back home from school, she gave out a huge sigh and her calm, blue eyes started to wander. She was going to miss living here on Falls Island, and she wanted to spend her final hours left here.

She grasped her bookbag and slung it over her head and shoulders, as she dashed towards the park. It was the only place on the island where she had peace, and she needed to take the rest of it with her. She let out a dramatic sigh as she sat down on one of the park benches, and went through her bookbag; bringing out only her journal and a pencil. Her journal was her most valuable possession, and she never leaves home or school without it. Everything she wrote in here daily was just like keeping a few pieces of her memories, either good or bad she had them all.

She flipped through the pages of her journal and found a new, clean sheet to write her next entry. She started to write down her inner thoughts.

_I don't want to leave._

_Tonight's the night that I'm moving to Freeze City, and I really don't want to go. It's just because my step-father wanted me to finish the rest of my education there, and he's going to drop me off tonight just to redecorate my apartment. Now crazy as it seems, I'm only fourteen and the school he wanted me to attend is far away. Way too far away. I remember my step-father Jeetu say something earlier but--_

Anari stopped writing for a second, she needed some time to think. She thought about them. She let out another sigh and began to write some more.

_I really don't have any experience living in a huge city. So, things will be so different from now on. Just give me some time, and a little luck. I'm not doing this for my benefit, it's also for Jeetu. It sounds like I'm his mother, but I think he feels the same way about me too, so I'll just keep living on for our dream._

She closed her journal, and stuffed it back inside her bookbag. Anari turned her head slightly, as she saw the sun was about to go down. It was about time to go. She stood up, and swung her bookbag on her arm, and dashed towards home.

"Well that's the last load!!"

Jeetu wiped the sweat off his forehead. All the boxes were almost completely aligned in the back of the trunk. He heard the sounds of fast footsteps coming from behind him. Jeetu turns around to see Anari fall to her knees, panting. Her bookbag fell off her arm and hits the ground, Jeetu kneels down towards Anari and places a hand under her chin. She looked up, meeting his gaze. Sweat started to streak down her forehead.

"You okay Anarein? You seem really pale." Jeetu asked.

"I'm fine...it's just I haven't ran so much in a while..." he gave her a minute to catch her breath. Anari stood up and picked up her bookbag from the ground, she hands it to him and he puts it inside the trunk along with the boxes. "And please Dad....stop calling me Anarein. I really don't feel comfortable hearing it formally...."

"Are you still sure about moving? I mean, you could come and live with me for the weekend. I won't mind." Jeetu replied anxiously.

"And risk driving over 200 miles just to come pick me up and drop me here?" Anari replied back, "Please, don't do that just so you can see me. I'll be alright, don't worry too much about me." Anari replied.

"Okay then, now that everything's all set, let's just have one more hour to prepare and we should be on our way." Jeetu insisted.

- - - - - - -

Her midnight black hair illuminated against the moonlight.

She was very sure that she visited this place before, but at the same time, this place was also very odd. Her feet were leaving very wet tracks against the gravel, as she kept on moving.

The woman heard a whisper behind her, whatever it was, there was but two options. One, get out there and survive. Two, bleed to death. But she dared not to go back, she only wanted to leave this place.

_I could've sworn I've visited this place before...but I don't know...I need to get out of here..._she muttered to herself. Her pale skin was cold to the touch, as her tattered dress was worn for so many hours, losing it's color. She felt as if time was playing a trick on her. But her calm, distant blue eyes were still fired up with confidence. She kept on moving forward towards the depth of the dark road.

Then a light of started to glisten from behind her, whatever it was, there was but one answer. Hope. As curious as the woman was, half-listening to the thoughts that circled inside her head, the light was drawing her close. As if she was in a trance.

Then she placed her foot down in the water, as the light was drawing her close. She knew this was coming.

Before she met it's gaze, a pair of headlights were running up in front of her. The woman realized right away that this was her sign of hope. She knew it was too late to turn back. She fearlessly stepped in and she let the truck give it all away.

Nobody knew where she was since then. Nobody has figured out why she did it.

It was until a matter of time until the water on the ground has been stained a brilliant crimson...

- - - - - - -

"AUUGH!!"

Anari was startled when she woke up, she gave in a very breathtaking sigh. Sitting from the other side was Jeetu, with his eyes fully open.

"Wake up Anar! Did you have a bad dream again??"

"How scary!!" Anari answered back, not feeling so sure about what she saw in her nightmare, "There was a terrible flood...and a woman..."

She cut-off as she remembered the last part, right when the woman disappeared after when the truck had taken off into the rain. Just thinking about it sent chills up her spine. Anari's head started throbbing.

"Well, I'm not sure what you're talking about," Jeetu had a slight chuckle in his voice, "but I think the weather is also having a frenzy of it's own."

Anari slightly turned her head a little as she looked out the window. He wasn't joking, the rain that was pouring outside was pouring down like crazy. Like a bunch of needles falling from the sky, might take even more days to clear up even. She let out a very deep sigh and placed her hand on the dial. She turned it a few times so she could hear some music from her favorite radio station.

As she got to her favorite radio station, instead of a song the news came on instead. Jeetu cranked up the volume so he could listen to the broadcast.

_...and yet, the waves are still picking up speed, continuously making rampage off the coast of Aroa Island..._

"So, this is supposed to be _Freeze City_?" Anari asked Jeetu, with no sign of enthusiasm in her voice whatsoever. Jeetu blinked and just randomly smiled back at her, "Well, I have to admit, this place doesn't seem all amusing, but hey, at least things will ease up pretty soon until tomorrow. Who knows?"

"Tomorrow??" Anari looked at Jeetu as if he was crazy to mention something like that, "Tomorrow is my first day of school. How will that make me feel any better?"

"Okay. Then how about the day after tomorrow?" Jeetu closed his eyes and smiled widely. As if he was hiding something from her.

Anari cocked one eyebrow. She really had no answer to that at all. As a matter of fact, she has never thought about that.

- - - - - - -

Anari cringed a little bit as she looked up as they saw the small two-story house they were going to live in. While Jeetu was trying to unload the van, Anari still froze by just continuously staring at it.

"I'm going to live here?" Anari said, as she motions towards Jeetu, who was still trying to unload all the boxes from the car. Jeetu stopped as he carried two boxes in his hand, and stared back at Anari.

"Oh, sorry Anari. I didn't pay attention. Can you repeat what you just said?" He didn't watch where he was going as he tripped in one of the puddles in the rain. The boxes came crashing down. Anari turned around, with a tiny laughter that's captured inside her voice, "Never mind..."

She helped Jeetu pick up the boxes that he dropped as the two headed for the door, but they haven't realized that they are being watched.

"She detests this city, but she does make a great playmate. Don't you think so?" The slim man in an overcoat said, gazing over Anarein from the other side of the street. One of his eyes were badly scarred, probably something he earned from battle.

"Yes, yes it will be fun. So fun, that it will destroy her." A big, burly man with a huge top hat and and shades was standing next to the slim man.

They both laughed in unison.

"But my friend, let time take over. So we can plan on her destruction."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you loved the prologue for the fanfiction, and to think Anari would have her own apartment at an early age...I would love that. But anyways, I'll keep writing and post up the next chapter soon, so just stay tuned! **

**-Twilight Anarein-**


	2. Stage 1: A Bitter Message

**Stage 1: A Bitter Message**

Anari walked to the courtyard of her new school. She cringed, as a large archway stood in front of the building. The archway that read _Red Moon Middle School._

_Red Moon. _Anari thought, staring at the archway. _Where have I heard those two words before? _She remembered her father mentioning something about that once. Something about that while looking through her dad's works. _Oh yeah, I remember now. _Anarein let out a very deep sigh. _It was just but six years ago, before he decided to let me live with Jeetu..._

"You want to know the history of the Red Moon?" Her father asked, almost sounding a little surprised.

"Of course Dad!!" Anari replied anxiously, "I want to know about the Red Moon. It all sounds so interesting."

"Well, I really don't know much about it, but the Red Moon was a very powerful dark object. Wolves who look into it turn bloodthirsty and attack the humans. But more importantly, those whom they love are first We're still trying to solve the mystery about it...but it's no good. We couldn't get enough information about it...Besides, it's nothing but a cheap legend now."

Turned out, that information didn't help solve her question at all. It was another one-way ticket to why her dad wouldn't understand her most of the time. Even if she did ask her father something less important, she would get a whole different answer that wouldn't even make sense.

Anari shivered, as she started making her way to Red Moon's door. She past each, and every puddle that was left there from last night. Last night's downpour was wicked, enough to scare the dogs out of their own territories. Anari must have sat near her bedroom window for hours watching and counting all the lightning strikes. It was funny though, she could barely flinch since then.

_Scared of a little thunder? _Anari thought, _Not even. Scared is when you watch your step-father make himself a tofu salad for lunch and watch it reek till noon. I wonder how the other people at my school will react if they even see him. Another reason why those stylish Freezians wouldn't even sit by me then. Maybe they think I'm not even alive._

Again, Anari hopped around another puddle. The leftover rainwater from last night really didn't disappoint anyone. Or maybe they didn't seem to notice the difference anyway. Anari watched the other kids streaming out of the building, showing off their latest new ways of designing hairstyles. Anari shivered again, she couldn't stand those type of people. Especially the ones who ask such pointless questions. Just watching these strangers laughing and shouting 'hello' to one another made Anari shiver once more. She decided to rush in so she doesn't get caught up in all the madness outside.

By the time she made it into the main hallway, all the other kids had already emptied the halls and into their homerooms. Anari started to dash towards the big marble staircase, but as she was going to launch herself down to the final step on the staircase, she skidded to a confused stop. Even up here on the second floor, this place was packed with hallways and rooms. Anari could feel the sweat pouring down her forehead.

"Oh man...I don't know where else to go!!" Anari whispered to herself. She ripped open her bookbag and dug through her stuff. Pencil case. Journal. Random Drawings. Lip Balm. Two brand new notebooks. And the schedule? Nowhere to be found.

"You look a little lost...may I help you search for your homeroom?" A deep, romantic voice called from behind.

Anari spun around, a pretty-boy walked up close to her. His hair was silvery with red tinges on the long bangs. His bangs were like bunchs of swords, almost completely untouchable. His eyes were like lighting, but red like crimson. He had a sharp stare, which caused Anari to take a tiny step back.

"W-who are you?" Anarein replied, dropping all of her books at once.

"A friend." He kneeled a little towards her face and looked into her clear blue eyes. He placed a finger under her chin and whispers. "I'll help you find your homeroom if you want to."

Anari doesn't have a clue if she could trust him. She only sighed and followed right beside him.

- - - - - - -

The embassy was still known to be abandoned. People around Freeze City kept saying it, but they still manage to walk away from it anyway.

As Leilani looked outside the window towards the embassy, she noticed that it was still raining outside. She began to play a sad tune on her piano, as she was alone in the darkness with nothing but a tiny lamp light on.

"_Why play a very sad tune on a lovely night like this Leilani?_"

Leilani turned around, and she saw a tall holographic image of a slim man looking back at her. The man had worn a long, purple overcoat with laced up boots. His hair was very much close to indigo, and reached a little longer than shoulder length. One eye was blue while the other was yellow.

"Darcia-sama?" Leilani cocked an eyebrow, "What a surprise. Actually...I wanted to talk to you."

Darcia walked closer to Leilani. Leilani looked up at him with such gazing blue eyes. Her hair was a soft blond and she had tanned skin. She wore a frilly shirt with roses on the straps, and a mini skirt with roses for the design. She also wore flip-flops to go with the outfit.

She looked up at him and gave out a huge sigh, "They found her...they found the last member of the Kiya family."

Darcia let out a huge smile, and he placed a hand inside his robes, and pulled out a picture.

"_Excellent_," he replied with a sharp voice, "_Do they have any reports or whereabouts about where she might be?_"

"Yes Darcia-sama..." Leilani replied timidly, "It's all right here."

She held out some kind of document, as Darcia placed the picture he took out earlier inside. He gave out a low laugh, and Leilani's face was still a faceless mask.

"But I don't know Darcia-sama...." Leilani looked down onto the floor, she kicked the wilted rose petals off her feet, "Is it really necessary? To use the scared power of the Kiya family?"

Darcia nodded his head, and then continued to stare at the picture. A picture of the girl with clear blue eyes, cheery smile, and tanned skin almost to pale beige. She also had shoulder-length hair in the shade of black coffee.

"Who's picture have you got there anyway Darcia-sama?" Leilani asked, a little anixously.

"_Kiya Anarein._" Darcia smiled back with a faceless grin.

- - - - - - -

"Okay, I'm home!!"

Anari opened the door to her apartment cheerfully.

As she walked in, she suddenly remembered the fact how Jeetu wasn't there to say 'hello' to her when she walked in. She felt a sickening feeling within her, she's starting to miss her real home already. Her home on Falls Island.

She slumped into a black, leather chair and took a deep breath. Her eyes began to wander around the room, there was still loads of boxes left there to be unpacked. She gave out a sigh, and stood up. She went up the stairs, dragging her bookbag up to her room. She threw her bookbag and herself onto the bed, grasping for the softest pillow she can find.

She reopened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She looked at her just-thrown bookbag all curiously, _Well, doing my homework early wouldn't be all troubling...I'll just do it right now..._She placed her fingers on the zipper and pulled in down. She grabbed her journal and flipped it towards a new page. Once she did, there was already something taped towards it. Her eyes got wide with surprise.

_It's a note... _Anari thought, taking the slip of paper. She started to unfold it, _...but what does it say?_

_I've got but a special message for you._

_If you want to know more about the mystery of the Red Moon, come to the Embassy of Crossroads. You will see it on the intersection of Red Sun Street and Black Moon Avenue. It should be on top of this huge hill._

_P.S. Come alone. You're not aloud to bring any guests. But don't worry, the fun's only begun._Anari gulped, not only this message was weird but there was no name on it. She decided to take it downstairs and dispose of it. She opened the door and her eyes widened. That same Pretty Boy from earlier was already in her kitchen. He was going through the fridge for some scraps of Anari's food.

"You know, you could get some sweeter food than all this crap." He motions towards Anari. "Am I right?"

"What the--," Anari's mouth dropped, "How on earth did you get in here?! We're you stalking me or something?"

"Not really!" He laughed, "It's just you dropped your extra set of keys back at school earlier. And they already had your address on it. But would've known? You and I are next-door neighbors!!"

"N-n-neighbors?!" Anari repeated, her mouth dropped again, "We're neighbors?!"

"Sure!" Pretty Boy replied, "But let's start over. Hello, my name is Mika. And you Miss?"

Anari laughed a little, and gave out her hand, "Anarein, but call me Anari. It's nice to meet you too Mika."

They immediately shook hands and then Mika eyed the plate of fresh picked apples on the counter. He started drooling and Anari only stared at him in confusion.

"Well hello there sweet thing!!" Mika's mouth hung open as he walked near the apples. Anarein spun around, "Oh, you we're referring to the apples?" _For a second, I thought he was referring to me!!_Mika pointed at the apples, and looks towards Anari's direction, "May I have one apple? I haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning and I'm fresh out of food at my place."

Anarein suddenly blinked, he seemed desparate, "Okay, Mika. Go ahead! You can have another one if you're still hungry."

Mika got to his knees and hugged Anari, his arms wrapped around her torso. As if she allowed him to stay. Tears of joy streamed down his face, "Oh God, bless you! Bless you for giving this angel here into the world. Now I won't even have to starve!!"

Anari just started laughing nervously, but then smiled. She headed back towards the kitchen and took out a tiny sack. She started to take some sweet treats out of her pantry as Mika eyed her curiously. She started to wrap them up into tiny bags and placed them inside. She wrapped the sack and held it out towards Mika.

"I think this is enough for a day or two." She replied, "You should be able to survive then. Until you get some money of course."

"Thank you, Anari-san." Mika kneeled down to his feet, as he walked towards the door. He turned back, and looked at Anari gracefully. She only waved back at him, and then he closed the door behind her.

_Should I tell him about the mysterious note I received? _Anari looked at the now-folded up note in her hand, _Maybe not...._


	3. Stage 2: Cold Blood

**Stage 2: Cold Blood**

It was Friday evening, and as every ordinary evening Anari decided to go on a walk.

She put on this sleek, black leather jacket to keep herself warm from the weather, but then again, still seemed peaceful for the moment. There was sheets of frost all over the concreate grounds, and not only it made the ground beautiful and shimmery, but more like a winter snowstorm that was going to brew up pretty soon.

_It's going to get colder from here on in..._Anari thought to herself, looking up towards the sky, _I better brace myself and head home._

As Anari took but one step, she suddenly stopped in place. Something didn't feel right in the atmosphere, as she felt that someone was standing behind her.

"Going somewhere, little girl?" A tall, slim man stood a few feet away from her, as Anari stood in place. Her eyes were filled with shock.

"W-who are you?" Anari studdered, she took several steps back, but the frost was so slippery she slipped in the ice as the sharp bits scraped her skin. Blood started to ooze on her left arm into the ice. Turning it into a crimson color on the ground below.

"You know, you're pretty clever for a girl of fourteen." The man chuckled, showing off his bared fangs from under his black veil. "Most girls intend to run away, but you....you are a unique one. Your blood will be just as tasty just by looking at it....." he licked his lips a little when his sharp eyes laid on Anari's blood.

Anari couldn't move and inch, the cut was burning from the inside-out. She needed to escape, but he gotten near to her. He placed a hand out and tried to touch her. But just as the mysterious man could do anything, Anari rolled away quickly from him, and sprung up. Apperently, just looking at this guy made her sick inside, the smell of alcohol filled the air.

She noticed the hand-held gun that was strapped to his leather belt and she grasps for it without him noticing. He spun around, looking more furious than ever, "What the hell?! What did you take out of my pockets, you, good-for-nothi--,"

Swiftly, Anari fires the gun, straight to his stomach. The man falls over, gasping for breath. Blood started oozing all over the ground, forming a pool of blood. Anari looked at him furiously, her eyes were like fire.

"Don't...mess...with me!!" She threatened with a lowered voice. She looked back to see him rolling around in pain and screaming in agony. Anari didn't do anything but just walk away, slipping the hand-held gun into his pockets.

- - - - - - -

Three days have passed so far, as Mika waits very impatiently for Anari to open her door.

"Anari-san, I know your in there!" Mika hollered, "We need to talk, face to face!!" There was no answer, he peeked through the windows to see all the lights were turned off. Mika suddenly burst inside through the door with her spare keys and suddenly skidded to a huge stop.

He clicked the switch, as several of the lights turned on, but as he turned around he was shocked.

There was tattered clothes all over the floor, and some were drenched with blood. Blood that looks like it came not too long ago. He picked up the huge garments and placed his hand over the hole through the tattered sleeves. He reaches in his pockets to see the mysterious letter inside. He read it a few times and his eyes widened.

Anari was in the bathroom, taking a shower. She placed her hand on the wall and let the hot water singe her skin. She didn't care, the hot water was made to heal the nerves, or so...that's what she thought. Her short, coffee brown hair reached her eyes, as she still had the distracted look of when she recieved that strange note.

She head instant pounding on her bathroom door, she spun around as her big blue eyes got widened with surprise. She gasped, but only slightly.

"Anari-san..." Of course, that was Mika's voice through that door, she knew only his voice as Anari gently calmed down, "There's somebody troubling you is there?" His serene voice seemed very still, as Anari began to look down. The hot water was getting to her, as her eyes slowly start to shut tight.

"How do you know that?" Anari said softly back at him, seeming a little worried about it now that he mentioned it.

Mika took a good look at the garments, and his eyes slightly narrowed a bit.

"I could tell..." Mika replied, "The word was spreading all over the city. They heard about a girl using a gun for a quick getaway."

Anari closed her eyes tight and tried to stay calm, "Is that so?"

Mika let out a sigh and replied, "That's the feeling I get. You Anari, your not just a normal girl. You even have a star that's bestowed upon you since your birth. You, the star of fate should bring some light into this cold world of ours."

Anari's eyes widened, "Wait...how do you?!"

But Mika had already left, she heard the sounds of a door opening and closing. She put on her robe and walked towards the mirror. Her hair was soaking wet, she moved her side bangs away from her eyelids and saw a faint image of a beautiful woman standing beside her in front of the mirror. Her eyes widened again, this woman looked too familar.

_The same woman from my dream...._Anari's pupils got even smaller. _It can't be true...._

"_Anarein? Anari-chan??_"

A beautiful woman with midnight black hair and gleaming blue eyes turned to look at a small girl with short dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She kneeled down next to her daughter and took her by the hand. She whispered, "Anarein, do you know what today is?"

Anari nodded her head in response but then the woman took her by the arms and they danced around in the garden. The birds were chirping out a beautiful song in the meantime.

"Today is the day that God bestowed a star upon you and now he brought heaven down upon us just for this day....your birthday!" The woman got close to her and placed a hand on Anarein's cheek.

"Happy birthday...." she said softly to Anari, "My one and only love...."

"God gave me this star?" Anari replied back with a really high voice, "Just to make today look like heaven?"

"He only gave to you because you are unique, You, the star of fate, your the next person to hold the light of paradise and the heavens. I believe that one of these days, when I'm gone into the world...you will succeed. But I wonder....we count on you to fufill our wishes. Will you fufill it for all the world?"

Anari smiled, "Okay!!"

Anari could feel the tears streaming down her face, as she looked up at herself in the mirror. She let out a tiny gasp for breath and sighed, "I'm sorry, Mother....." she replied softly, wiping the tears with her finger, "It's the only thing I could do, please...for my sake, protect me...."

- - - - - - -

"_What?! Cail's in the hospital?! All because, of a damned bullet that hit his stomach?!?!_"

A voice stormed inside the reciever, as Mika comes back into the room with a towel on his shoulders. He grabs the phone and answers back, turning the speaker button off.

"Yes, if Cail _wasn't _in the hospital, he'd be dead right about now. Plus, it was nothing but a bronze bullet. That won't kill him, but he won't eat for about two weeks or so." Mika replied back, "So Harrison, you can relax. It's just a prototype, so it needs adjusting."

"_But didn't that bloody hell of a girl use it last night?! She's got alot of nerve to use the damn thing against us! The Master would kill us all if he hears about this!!_"

Mika threw his wet towel aside, letting it fall onto the floor. He placed the phone down for a moment and thought, _It's just what I wanted him to expect..._

"Then he won't find out about this." Mika replied back, his voice lowering.

"_Why...won't he find out?_" Harrison asked dumbfoundedly, "_He needs a report sooner or later y'know!_"

"I'll think of something," Mika replied, "in the meantime, you relax. Since I'm second in command and apparently, the boss of you, you better just put a sock in it and not worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything."

Harrison clammed up for a second, "_You better think of somethin' Mika, or'n I'm hunting you down!!_"

Mika puts down the phone, and sighs, _Harrison....you never shut up do you? You just a man full of talk...that reminds me..._

He motions towards the huge mess in his apartment. Papers of all sorts, from documents to flyers, were scattered all over the place. There was candy wrappers all over the countertops, and of course the wet towel he threw onto the floor not very long ago. There was alot to pick up...especially when it's just one person doing the job.

Mika didn't care, he walked towards the kitchen and fixed himself to a strawberry tart. He slumped into a chair and pressed his fork into the creamy dessert, taking a few bites out of it.

He suddenly stopped eating and continued to stare at the half-eaten dessert, only looking a bit concerned, _Why is it that I always get myself involved into crazy schemes?? Why is it always have to be me that handles everything?_

He thought about it for a long time now, but just sitting there thinking about it only made it feel worse. So Mika stood up and stormed into the kitchen, agitated. He throws the plate on the counter and it shatters the plate into tiny pieces, not bothering to clean it up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! It has been a while...but I've finally done with this chapter! And wow, so much editing had to be made, so yeah it did take a while! Oh, and while I was editing, I think you've all realized but now I will start calling Anarein "Anari" for the rest of the story. I don't have a problem with her name it's just that all of the character's in my story will start to call her that, sort of like a nickname.**

**I'm sorry it ended up short though....I couldn't think of anything else to write after this! But the good news is to make it up to you, the next chapter will really get your guys attention. I promise you, that it will be longer. And who knows, it's possible that somebody you're familar with will make his big entrance! Haha. See you until Chapter Three everyone!**

**-Twilight Anarein-**


	4. Stage 3: Into the Dark Alley

**Stage 3: Into the Dark Alley**

"Mika-sama?" Anari knocked on Mika's door, "Mika-sama, are you home? Because I really want to talk to you about last night and--,"

She cut-off for a split second and noticed that the door was left open. _Wow, I didn't see that coming..._ Anari thought out loud, as she stepped inside his house.

This was the first time she's been in his house. Her eyes started to wander around the room, curiously. As she did look around, she felt a swift breeze from behind her. Anari spun around to see Mika's black curtains flowing around into the breeze. She walked up towards the windows and decided to shut them without any second options.

_I don't really know how he keeps this place in order... _Anari sighed softly, but then she decided to sit down in one of his chairs. She hoped that Mika would come in anytime soon.

Temptingly, she played with one of his really plushy pillows and gave it a tight squeeze. She changed her mind in a split second and decided to play catch with it, she threw it as high as she can into the air but mistakenly thrown it into the wrong direction.

_That wasn't what I had in mind..._ Anari thought, laughing nervously. She stood up and went to pick up the pillow she threw a few seconds ago.

Just as she found the pillow she'd already had thrown, she eyed at the pillow very curiously. Something stuck out of it, a piece of paper of some sort. She decided to keep the pillow there and decided to take the slip of paper out of the pillow. To her eyes, it looked like a picture that has been recently torn out of a newsletter.

She looked at the picture very carefully, and noticed a picture of two giant dogs that looked like they've just ran through the town at lightning speed. It was more of a blurred vision off from the camera, but she could still the picture a little clearly. One dog had an X-scar and the second one beside him wore four silver bracelets.

_Those don't look like any average dogs.....they're wolves!!!_ Anari thought, looking very surprised, _But how's that possible, that there are more? That can't be right--_

Anari turned around to see Mika standing right there at the door, looking like a ghost that came out of the damp darkness. In a split second, Anari hid the picture in her side pockets and then started to laugh nervously.

"M-m-mika-sama!" Anari's voice started studdering, "I-I did not see you there!! But....uh, did you just see that? What I just did by any chance?"

"See what?" Mika cocked an eyebrow, looking a little dumbfounded.

"Oh," Anari looked at another direction, not meeting Mika's gaze, "...okay then."

"What are you doing here then Anari-san?" Mika sighed, "I didn't think that anyone would come visit me today, in fact, not in the slightest. Is there something that you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually...." Anari began, "there is but one thing that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Very well then," Mika slumped into a black leather chair, "...well sit down, there's a chair next to you so I'd suggest you could pull that one up."

Anari followed and grabbed another black leather chair as she sat down. They have been looking at each other for a few minutes, then Anari begun to speak, "Well...Mika-sama, I have but a question to ask you, but...how did you know about the star that was bestowed upon me?"

"That's an easy question to ask," Mika let out a serene laugh, and poured himself some herbal tea, "...of course, you are one unique girl. You have many qualities that other girls don't have. I've been studying about stars for a long time, but think about it, the star of Aerois. A very rare star to have in possession, and to think a girl of fourteen would have that power. That is you...Miss Anarein Kiya, you have a gift that God sent you."

"I know that...." Anari replied as she looked down at the floor, looking away from his sharp gaze, "What I don't know is....why did God choose me? I haven't done anything special...."

"Even I don't know that either," Mika replied swiftly, "but time will tell us, that's for sure."

Mika began to pour another cup of herbal tea as he began to add some lentals into the drinks for more minty flavor. He passed the tray to Anari and asked, "What some tea? It should help to clear your thoughts and the trouble surrounding you. Like when I work on history projects, this is the health drink that I would recommend."

Anari nodded and took the pretty glass cup, a pretty regal star pattern was crafted onto the glass, as she could see the tea through the glass from the inside-out. She took a small sip, hoping that it won't gush down her throat quickly so she could get a sore throat, but as she sipped the tea, a warm feeling went down through her chest.

_Wow..... _Anari thought, as if she was dreaming of a fantasy guy that she liked, _what a nice flavor! It's like a combination of freshly picked oranges...with a very minty finish....I don't know how I'm explaining it...but this is so good! I want some more!!_

"Careful now Anari-san," Mika smiled a little nervously, "that tea maybe good stuff, but too much of it would cause you to get sick. So I'll pour you one more cup but that's it."

- - - - - - -

Leilani pressed her fingers against the glass, as she watched a beast falling asleep inside it's cage.

Although the beast was very much wolf-like, it was still beautiful. His fur was dressed in a snowy-white color, there was a black streak going down from his mussle downwards to the end of it's stomach, but a pair of black wings seemed to cover it's now fragile body. His body looked more like a painted porcelain rather than just the fur that shrouded the entire body.

"You stay asleep...my angel...." Leilani whispered into the beast's ear, "Dear Father will wake you up....just as he promised that he will."

Leilani spun around, she heard very soft footsteps coming up the pathway towards her direction. Apparently, she was right, Darcia came up the pathway with his royal purple cape flowing into the breeze.

In a low tone, he whispered towards Leilani, "Is the beast awakened yet?"

Leilani nodded in response, "No sir, he's still asleep. But you will wake him up...right?"

Darcia closed his eyes, then reopened them, "I promise I will. But we need some extracts of wolf blood to awaken him."

Leilani's eyes widened, "A wolf's blood?"

Darcia's eyes were set still, as his narrow eyes turned towards the beast, "Yes....for this type of beast...he only feeds on a wolf's blood. But he is a mere corpse right now....we'll have to remain vigilant and only time will tell us about when he will be set free."

As Darcia made his way towards the door, Leilani swiftly pulled out a vile of blood.

"If it's wolf's blood that you want...." Leilani took out the cork for a split second and continued, "then there's wolf's blood that you're going to get."

She started to pour the contents of the blood all over the cage, the blood looked like it slipped through the bars, but it was only being fed to the beast, as if the beast was sucking out all of the contents of the blood.

- - - - - - -

Anari walked by herself out onto the streets, looking more confused than ever.

Alot of questions and thoughts piled up her head, as if she has a huge test to study for. But every piece of detail always lead straight to either her or to Mika.

_Mika-sama...._she squeezed her eyes tight, _What is it that you want with me? How come you know about the star...and what are you planning on doing with it? You're planning on doing something...and I'm going to find out what._

Anari stopped walking for a split second, and suddenly noticed that she wasn't on the bright side of Freeze City anymore.

This was more of an alleyway...an empty alley that she's never seen or heard of before. _So Freeze City has an alleyway too. Huh, funny...well hey, at least it's not so bad. I mean the place is just empty....right??_

Anari froze in place for a second, she could feel somebody was here. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, she looked around, as she remained in place. She continued to walk but only swiftly.

"Wait, don't move."

A voice called from behind her, Anari spun around and her eyes widened. She turned to look at a young boy about her age and he gave her a piercing glance. His hair was reddish-brown, his side-bangs covering half of his forehead, the other side covering a tiny portion of his head. His eyes were more on the honey brown side, and by the way he looks he seemed expressive. He wore a red collared shirt, green cargo pants, and black military boots. Anari continued to stare at him, but her only concern was the silver bracelets on his right rist.

"Wait a minute...." Anari studdered, "You're--,"

She cut-off when she saw a drunk male turning towards her, her eyes widened. It was the same Scarface that she thought she killed from last time. Anari and the boy both turned to looked at him with the same look on their faces.

A fiendish smile appeared on his face, "You there..." he pointed his finger directly at Anari, "I couldn't kill you off last time, but stumbling into a dark alley? This shouldn't be a place for young girls to hang out, there's always going to be someone who'll always be watching your back so let me just kill you off and we'll both be even, okay?"

Scarface raised a hand at Anari, but she froze in place, but then, the boy took over and jumped in her defense. Scarface slashed his claws on his upper right arm, as the boy fell to his knees, and winced over the pain.

"Damn...it.....that hurts...." he winced, one of his eyes squeezed shut.

"What's this? Oh, look, a young boy saving a young girl for protection. How very touching...very well then....I should kill you first!!" Scarface brought out his knife-like claws and tried to lunge himself near the boy, but in a split second, the boy got up to his feet as he jumped out of the way, while Scarface hit the ground, his claws were snagged in place.

Anari could only look in horror, but then the boy grabbed her by the stomach, and brought her near to his chest.

"Don't just stand there, we have to escape now!!" He motions to Anari.

He scaled the buildings at an amazing speed, as Scarface angrily watch them escape into the midst.

"I'll get you....you damn kids...." he wheezed heavily, the dust was getting to him.

- - - - - - -

Anari looked from atop the city buildings, but then she turned to the boy, who seemed very injured in the moment. Blood seeped down his arm, his eyes were shut tight, the pain was burning him.

But Anari knew she had to do something to help him, she walked up towards him and tried to get a close look at his arm. Just before she could, only the boy shoved Anari out of the way.

"Get away from me!!" The boy warned Anari, "I'm fine, it's just I don't want anyone to touch my arm!"

"But..." Anari replied, looking a little worried over his injury, "...the blood is pouring down fast...at least let me wrap something around it to prevent it from spilling at least!"

She let out a hand and tried to reach for his arm again, but he swiftly took his arm away from Anari, he yelled, "I told you to _not _touch my arm! Don't you get it? I'll be fine....just don't worry about it too much!! Girls can be so over-reactive sometimes!"

Anari couldn't stand it as she grabbed him by the collar by both hands, she put him near to her face, she looked like she was ready to burst.

"Over-reactive?" Anari repeated, "You think I'm _over-reactive_?! I was trying to do something good for your injury but instead you call me over-reactive? Well, I should be telling you something else buddy, because I won't be the one complaining when you'll be the one ending up dying in the hospital. You'll be thanking me by then."

The boy just blinked at her, but then a low voice called from behind him.

"Toboe, are you alright?"

The boy spun around, a very tall man wearing nothing else but black leather clothes turned to look down at Toboe. Anari's eyes widened in surprised, this man also had the X-scar just like in the picture that Anari had seen a few hours back.

His eyes turned towards Toboe's, "What happened to your arm? It's bleeding...and from the looks of it, they are claw marks. Very deep claw marks...." then his eyes turn to Anari's, he walked up towards Anari in a fast place and the bared fangs revealed, "_You _are going to pay for doing this sin on him!!"

"Wait Tsume!!" Both Anari and Tsume turned around, Anari looked very stunned and Tsume, who was about ready to choke her to death.

"It is not her fault..." Toboe replied, looking into Anari's eyes, "...some strange drunk man was about to kill her...and then..."

"You stepped in and saved her?" Tsume finished the sentence.

"Yeah, that's kind of it." Toboe replied, looking down at the ground, he looked back up at Tsume with such gazing eyes.

"Well, let's go home Toboe. We need to take a good look at that injury, and as for you girl, we can't just keep you here. Since you know about our secret, you should come with us. But I swear, even if you lay a hand on Toboe, you're going to be sorry you've even asked to live."

Anari studdered in response, "U-uh...um....okay....."

Tsume grabbed both Toboe and Anari by their stomaches as the three made an escape and into the city streets, without being seen.


	5. Stage 4: Ushimo Strikes

**Stage 4: Ushimo Strikes**

The embassy was known to be a place alot of people who lived in Freeze City could possibly avoid, since there was an ancient history to it.

As Mika approached the building in the dead of night, he looked over his surroundings to make sure people weren't watching. He took but one step, but then remained in place, he heard a soft whisper calling out to him.

"Going somewhere, Mika Nii-san?"

Mika spun around, a very pretty girl with dirt-blond hair and a cherry smile waved at him.

"Leilani-san?" Mika's eyes widened, "What are you doing here in a place like this? Shouldn't you be back home...where you belong?"

She only stared at Mika, Leilani cocked an eyebrow, "You're no fun Nii-san. I just stopped by to say hi and you turn on me like that? How rude of you. I should tell Father Darcia about this." She said dramatically and started to walk away. Mika's eyes widened as he ran up towards Leilani.

"I-I'm sorry Leilani!! It's just, I'm concerned about whatever it is you're doing with the embassy. Are you sure you know what you're doing with this idea of yours?"

Leilani smiled and kicked the stones with her feet, "Positive Nii-san. This event will be the talk of the town, and by far I'm now feeling thrilled about this whole thing." Leilani walked up to Mika and placed a hand on his cheek, "Aren't you too...Nii-san?"

Mika glared at Leilani and placed his hand over hers and put her hand down. "Y-your just screwed up that's what you are! And...and I am going to stop whatever it is you're planning in that screwed head of yours!! And...when I do, everyone will come to know about your story!"

"Okay then Mika Nii-san....have it your way," she waved a hand at him and then her eyes narrowed, she revealed a fiendish smile, "...but remember this Nii-san, I'll always have my way in the end...no matter how many times you plan on stopping me."

- - - - - - -

"Urrrrrrghhh.....ermmm....."

Toboe winced over the pain, as Tsume started wrapping the bandages around Toboe's arm. Toboe winced in pain, his teeth were clenched together tightly.

"Hold still Toboe, I'm about to wrap the final bandage...be strong partner..." Tsume replied, lifting up a pair of scissors.

"If there is anyone else in the world that could get rid of this injury quickly, than that is you Tsume...." Toboe replied, placing a hand over his torn arm. His eyes turn towards Anari, who stayed silent the entire time. She continued to look outside as if nothing actually happened.

Tsume placed the scissors down and brought out a piece of cloth, so he could wipe the remaining blood of his arm, "But what made you think that you should save that girl? Didn't you tell me once that you once hated humans?"

"Used to..." Toboe's eyes didn't reach Tsume's gaze, "but you've also forgotten that I was raised by a human once....no matter what....I'm just a wolf who has a weak spirit...I never intend to kill any humans."

Tsume looked at Anari sheepishly and got up to his feet.

"Hey, Miss, would you mind taking care of Toboe while I go get some medicine for him? That should be the only thing to stop his arm from falling apart."

Anari nodded her head, and then watched Tsume exit his apartment, closing the door behind him. She sighed and walked towards Toboe, who seemed to close his eyes the instant Anari walked up towards him. She pulled up a chair and sat beside Toboe near his bedside, sighing again. She couldn't think of anything to say to get his attention.

"Uh, so...that was your name? Your name is Toboe...right?" Anari laughed nervously, but Toboe didn't bother to look at her.

"Look...." Anari began, she looked at his blood-soaked shirt that was put away on the bed, "I'm sorry about the insult from earlier....I went all out at you and....well, I'm so sorry..." she squeezed her eyes tightly.

Toboe looked into her eyes and asked, "What is it you're trying to tell me?" The serious look he gave Anari made her throw off her guard for a split second.

Anari left Toboe's gaze and replied, "Never mind....you wouldn't understand even if I told you...."

Toboe blinked and then looked down at his worn out body. He let out a sigh, "Okay then....if you don't have anything to say...then don't say it. It's okay though."

The two continue to not look at each for a few minutes, but then Toboe reopened his eyes after a split second. Anari continued to stare into space, as if she was in a trance. Toboe continued to look at Anari with a weird look on his face.

- - - - - - -

_Anarein....Anari-chan!!!_

As Anari looked up towards the moon, she saw a star fall from the sky. The woman who was always with her smiled, then she pointed at the sky.

"Did you see that Anari-chan?" The woman smiled, "That was a shooting star in the sky! So...what did you wish for?"

Anari could only looked at that woman with such gazing eyes, then she placed a finger near to her lips, "Shhhh....I can't tell you!!"

"Oh, you silly goose! I wanted to know what you wished for you silly!" The woman tried to grab onto Anari's hand, but Anari pulled her hand away from her. She looked up at her and asked, "Why are you so nice to me all the time...you're....you're not even my real mother!!"

The woman's smile died away instantly, "What do you mean by that Anari-chan?" She cocked an eyebrow at Anari, "I am your real mama."

The young Anari stood up and made both fists, "Y-you're not my mama...." tears started streaming down her cheeks, "...YOU'RE NOT MY MAMA!!"

The woman looked at Anari in confusion, "But I....raised you, you're my love and compassion...and you say I'm not your mother...." her eyes narrowed as her eyes started glowing red, "How _dare _you!! I will show you what it means to raise a bratty kid like you for six straight years!!!"

"Well then...bring it!!" Anari cried, taking out her pair of daggers, that have a lighting blue streak on each side, as the handles were crafted to look like they have a firm grip.

Just before Anari could lunge a powerful attack on the woman, turned out, she was but a mere disguise. But then a boy with long blond hair and gleaming forest green eyes turned to look at Anari. He answered softly, "How did it come to your senses that you know that I was a fake?"

Anari glared at him, as she stiffened up her fists. "Ushimo!" She said coldly.

"Ahh yes....so you do remember me after all Anari...even if it has been months." Ushimo replied hotly, "That's the thing I love about you Anari, your always on your guard and you are super cute too. The perfect wolf mate for me."

"Of all people, I would not be forced to marry you Ushimo!!" Anari replied, "Not after everything you've done."

"Then you'll have to explain that to my swords then!!!" Ushimo lunged, "Kyah!!"

The fight began, as Ushimo took out his swords and lunged them at Anari. Swiftly, Anari ducked as she placed both feet on top of his blade and leaped off, as Ushimo hit a large tree. Anari jumped off thinking it was over but then Ushimo looked up at grabbed his free sword, and aimed it at Anari. He leaped into the air as Anari could only look up in horror.

The last sound heard was the sounds of birds flapping into the breeze.

"Miss....Miss!!!"

Anari talked in her sleep, continuously repeating Ushimo's name over and over again. Tsume grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Miss, you were sleeping wake up!!!" He hollered loudly into her face. Anari woke up, looking very surprised, her eyes were wide as tennis balls as she turned to face Tsume. "W-what just happened? Did I really fall asleep?" Anari thought, looking all confused about what's going on.

"Yeah, there's that..." Tsume replied, but then pointed at the bed, "But Toboe is gone!!"

Anari's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what he just said right now. "What?!? But wasn't he injured not too long ago?"

Tsume looked down at the ground and then back at Anari, "That's what I'm trying to tell you! Those bloody humans will kill him at first sight if he wanders any further. So, I have no choice but to cooperate with you Miss! You understand that part...right?"

Anari looked into Tsume's amber eyes and then back down, "Y-yes.....I understand...."

- - - - - - -

Toboe looked up towards the embassy, and then let out a soft sigh. _So this is the place huh? I better go in...and find that thing and destroy it._

Just before Toboe could get by even farther, he stopped when he heard two pairs of footsteps following up behind him up the pathway. He spun around, Anari and Tsume were standing there a few feet away.

"Just what in the name of hell are you doing walking up near the embassy Toboe?" Tsume hollered, "You should've been at home resting until your arm gets better!!"

Toboe looked at Tsume and then at Anari. "What do you mean Tsume? Don't you remember? We needed to find the Red Moon and try to destroy it!!"

_The Red Moon?! _Anari thought out loud, _So, they know about the Red Moon too? What is going on here?!_

Tsume walked up towards Toboe and then lowered his voice, "I know...but look at yourself Toboe!! But in your state right now...you could die at a human's hands! You wouldn't want something careless as that ruining your life now would you?"

Toboe could feel tears rising within him as he spoke, "But....Tsume...."

"I don't care about your stupid human-like feelings!!! It's just......plain annoying and disgusting!!! You really _are _a weak spirit after all!! You are a disgrace to all wolves everywhere!!!"

Anari and Toboe's eyes widened. Toboe could only look down at his feet in disappointment. He fell to his knees and just sat there. Only Anari could only look at Toboe and watch him sulk to himself. Tsume stormed up towards Toboe and grabbed him by the collar just as Anari did before.

"Stop it with all the crying!! Or do I have to knock some sense into you??" Tsume theatened, but Toboe could only look at him in shock, only fear filled Toboe's eyes.

"Anari-san!! I'm glad I finally found you....I was so worried about where you've disappeared off too!"

Anari turned around to see Mika driving a car at top speed nearest to them. He smiled and waved at them. Anari smiled and then hollered back, "Mika-sama!!" Toboe and Tsume just stared at Mika in confusion.

_So that idiot is with her? Pathetic. _Tsume ran up towards Mika at amazing speed at leaped on top of the car, Mika got out quickly and looked up at Tsume. "Hey, what's the big deal? I came to take Anari-san back--," Mika cut-off as Tsume whacked him upside the head, knocking him out.

Anari turned to Mika, her eyes widening, "Mika-sama!!"

"It's useless." Tsume replied to Anari's scream, "Keep that up or else--," Tsume crashed down with a thud, a quart of blood dripped from the edge of his mouth. Both Toboe and Anari looked up towards the sky and noticed a figure standing atop the embassy. The guy had very long flowing blond hair and forest green eyes. He let out a fiendish glance at them, but smiled when he saw Anari's face.

_No....._Anari's eyes widened, _It couldn't be......not him....anyone but him!!_

Tsume got up to his feet and looked up towards Mr. Blondie in the sky. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the strange person. "You know, I was surprised that I wasn't invited to the party." Mr. Blondie laughed out loud, "But as a treat, I'll be taking what was rightfully mine in the first place!! The Red Moon's Blood."

Anari scowled and then looked up at him, "Ushimo!! I thought I left your group two years ago! And you're telling me you got the blood of the Red Moon? You've got to be joking with me."

Ushimo just nodded his head in disagreement, and then looked at Anari with a piercing glance, "Y'know....that's what I love about you Anari. You are as strong-willed as you are very cute. I think I'm in love again now that I see your beautiful face once again."

Anari bit her lip, then looked at Ushimo in disapproval, "Why do always have that desire to even love me? I don't even love you at all, so why don't you just leave me alone!!"

Ushimo looked at her, and placed a hand near his heart, then his eyes glistened red, "Well then...fine! If you don't love me...then you'll see what it is like when I murder all of your friends!! So, be prepared for my proposal!!"

Then Ushimo jumped off the roof and he spread out his beautiful black wings and hovered into the air. He flew past Tsume and got close to Toboe, he scowled at the sight of Toboe. "You there! Yeah, you runt!! Step away from my beautiful Anari or I will have to kill you right here!!"

Toboe didn't see Ushimo leap up into the sky rasing his twin swords and then he turned around. He closed his eyes tight and let Ushimo strike him, but just as Toboe reopened his eyes, he realised he wasn't hurt. But his eyes widened when he saw Tsume step in place in front of them. More blood spilled from his front.

All so suddenly, Toboe felt tears coming to his eyes, "Tsume!!! No!!!!"

Tsume turned to look at both Anari and Toboe and then he smiled at them both. He fell to the ground, his blood slipping through the stone cracks, forming a pool of blood. Ushimo looked at them, a smile appearing on his face.

Toboe feel to his knees and his tears started streaming down his cheeks. "Tsume...." he said softly. Anari could only place a hand on Tsume's cold wolf body, and stroked his fur. She turned to Ushimo and scowled again.

Ushimo smiled when he saw Anari's gaze, "Ah yes, Anari? Don't you just love the feeling of sweet sorrow? It runs through my veins just as you make my heart flutter."

Anari felt anger reach her eyes when she looked at Ushimo, "Just how awful are you??"

Then Ushimo let out a cold laugh and revealed his black wings, "Aww, don't be like that. One day...one of these days...you will fall for me. And that's what I love about you Anari."

Mika suddenly woken up as he rubbed his head, "Ohhhhh....my head...." he turned to Toboe and Anari and ran up to them. Toboe placed his head on Tsume's body, letting his tears soak his fur. Mika turned to Anari and asked, "What's happened here Anari-san? Didn't he just attack me earlier?"

Anari's eyes widened as she pointed to the sky, "Never mind that now, look!!"

Ushimo's rage hit the skies as he flew down fast towards Mika, Toboe, and Anari. Mika pulled out a shotgun out of his long, strap belt as he aimed it at Ushimo, shooting him down from the sky. His wing was drenched in blood.

Mika pulled Toboe up by the shoulders and his voice raised, "C'mon Sir! We gotta get you outta here!! There's no telling what would happen if we just stick around here any longer!" But Toboe wouldn't let go of Tsume's body, he looked at Mika with glistening eyes and answered, "But I can't just leave Tsume here!! Not like this!!"

Mika grabbed Toboe by the hand and got him up to his feet. He turned to Anari and replied, "Anari-san! Take care of him, I'll go and get the car started!!"

Anari looked at him and answered briefly, "Alright, but are you sure the car still works? It looks badly damaged..."

"No time! Trust me though...it does still work." Mika made a huge smile and then the three headed towards the car. Toboe and Anari jumped into the back seats, while Mika hopped into the drivers seat. He turned the engines on, and pulled out of the embassy's driveway and into the stormy night.

Toboe placed a hand on his injured arm and Anari had no choice but to hold him close. His head resting on her chest, as her free hand had clutched onto the handle that's attached to the car door. Mika drove at a fast pace and then Mika, Toboe, and Anari started screaming again.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?!" Anari replied, her teeth clenched together tightly.

"This is the only option you get when a bad guy is chasing you!!" Mika replied, keeping his eyes focused onto the road.

Just then Ushimo flew by fast at top speed, it was very surprising though, since one of his wings were broken. Mika caught a sight of him by one of the front rear-view mirrors and then he gasped, "Crap! He's coming!! You two better hold on tight!!"

Mika drived on the other side of the road, he didn't care much about the other cars that he bumped into, all he wanted was too escape, but quickly. Ushimo's fangs revealed, as he leaped onto the car and tried to claw his way inside through the metal. Mika glared, _He's not going to get away for too long!!_

Just then Mika noticed a nearby tunnel and then he drove through it, Ushimo didn't bother to look since he was trying to focus his way inside. But as he did look up, his eyes widened, and the next thing Ushimo knew, was he fell onto something wet, and that was the end of it.

* * *

**Wow, this was a very long chapter!! (I could barely write anymore...) So now you know something about the wolf in the cage and a little bit of Anarein's past. But if you didn't understand it quite well allow me to explain. The wolf in the cage was Ushimo, the one that Leilani was tending to in the previous chapter. Appearently, she brings him to life by using the glass vile of blood when Darcia turns his back. That was what she mentioned in the beginning when she says, "I always get my way in the end." But I have a special surprise waiting in the next chapter, so keep your hopes up! See you guys later!**

-Twilight Anarein-


	6. Stage 5: The Story With No Happy Ending

**A/N: Of all the chapters I wrote so far....this is far by one of my favorite chapters you are going to be reading. I have planned to write this chapter for a long time, and secretly, everything I so far wrote was kept in my journal! So...it will be hard getting all of it here in one sitting...(schoolwork and junk...yeah I have a life too...)**

**But this is one of the most touching scenes you are ever going to read. Seriously, when I wrote this in my journal, I was about to cry my eyes out! This was in fact the only scene I read like...every single day, and now you are going to see what happens until you come to the close of this chapter. I hope you like it and enjoy it while it lasts!**

* * *

**Stage 5: The Story With No Happy Ending**

Mika pulled up his red truck into the driveway, as Toboe and Anari got out of the car as well.

They came across some type of apartment building, but from the outside, it looks more like any other garage. The rain started to pour even harder, as the three ran inside. Of course, the place was indeed dark, and several types of furniture pieces were covered up by big sheets of white cloth. The floor was wooden and very dusty, it might have been the fact that people rarely visit this place for a very long time.

"What...is this place Mika-sama?" Anari asked as she kneeled down at the floor, swabbing a dust bunny with just one finger.

Mika walked around the room too, messing around with his spiky blond hair and said, "This is a place where I used to have my secret hideout when I was a kid, appearently, I haven't used this place ever since it was destroyed by a couple of goons, almost nobody can ever find this place."

"Oh...." Anari replied, wiping the dust bunny off her finger with the huge white cloth, "...I see...."

Toboe walked towards one side of the room as he sat down near the corner. There were a pile of rocks behind him, but he didn't care about that at all. The injury in his arm was killing him, it was burning him like fire would do to a house.

"It's coming back....." Toboe moaned, "The pain is coming back....."

"You know, I have this family remedy that might help cure the pain on your arm." Mika replied, "It should really help, so I will go and fetch it when I still have the chance. In the meantime, Anari-san, take good care of him. I should be able to come right back."

"But..." Anari replied, "What if he sees you?"

Mika made a peace sign at Anari and then answered in a sing-song voice, "It's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine!!"

Anari looked at him as if he were a crazy person, but as Mika headed towards the door, he turned around and winked at her, "Besides Anari-san, you can trust me with anything. Because....I'm your friend!"

Just after Mika exited, Anari closes the door behind him. She looks at Toboe, who was still in pain at the moment. Feeling a little sorry for him, she walks up to him and sits by his side. Toboe placed his hand over the injury once again.

"Does the pain still bother you?" Anari asked Toboe, but Toboe didn't make any eye contact with her, and his hand remained stiffened ever since he placed it over the pain. He responded, "No....it's fine....I'll be alright...."

"Oh," Anari replied back, "...okay then, if there's anything else you need, just give me a shout. I'm going to be outside if you need anything else."

As Anari took but a few simple steps, Toboe began to speak, "Wait a second....would you....stay here?" He asked desparately, as Anari stopped in place and turned around. He began to speak again, "I don't want to be alone...."

Anari turned around and then replied, "Toboe..."

- - - - - - -

The rain was pouring more viciously than ever before.

As Mika raced up the road in his truck, he began to sing happily, "...And now that I've got the vial, I can know help that wolf-boy get over his big injury! Nothing can't stop me now!!"

But just as the lightning crackled, Mika's radio went haywire as the entire thing engulfed into flames. Mika suddenly gasped after a split second, and jumped out of the car and into the bushes. His head popped out of the bushes as he watched his car go down without a fuss.

_Damn it....and I just got that car cleaned two days ago!!_ He thought out loud, whacking himself in the face. He reopened his eyes, widely as he soon remembered about the glass vial that he had, "Oh...the vial!!"

He swiftly put a hand into his pocket and realised that the vile had disappeared, sweat began to pour from his forehead. He jumped out of the bushes and began to look for it, but then from the corner of his eye, he noticed something glistening into the midst.

Mika smiled widely, _The vial!! I'm saved!!!_

He started into a dash and jumped for the vile, and just as he caught it, he looked up to see a bunch of huge tracks, parked one after another. His eyes widened until they were like the size of tennis balls, since the trucks were very enormous.

Mika decided to sneak a peek, he got behind one of the trucks and peeked to see what's going on. A bunch of men in funny-looking jumpsuits were carrying Tsume into a cage. As Tsume started growling viciously at them, his bared fangs were sharp and stiff with anger.

_Oh damn....h-he's alive!!! I should go warn the others!! _Mika thought, with his mouth hanging open.

As clumsy as it was, Mika accidently tripped on the vile as the mysterious juice spilled on the floor. He fell to the ground as people began to notice Mika's presence. They all ran up towards him and aimed their guns at him.

Mika's eyes widened, as a very tall, slim man walked into the busy crowd. He looked down at Mika, whose knee already had been cut by the broken glass. The slim man kneeled down at Mika's height and placed a hand under his chin. Mika glared back at him, but at the same time, sweat dripped from his forehead again.

"Youn' lad, wer' e' spyin' on us?" He asked in a funny accent, appearently, from the smell in his mouth, the guy was drunk. His grip was so firm that Mika was almost close to choking, but even though Mika was choking he answered, "What......are you planning on doing......with that wolf??"

The drunk man smiled at his group of men and then turned to look at Mika's face again, "That may not e' of your concern, now is it?" He laughed out loud, and so did his men.

As they continued on with their laughter, Mika's eyes began to narrow with hatred and then he placed a hand on the drunk man's throat as he began to choke him. Mika stood up, he voice was even lower now, "_You're making a very big mistake if you are trying to mess with me. As punishment for your insolence, you are going to die at my hands._"

Bared fangs started to reveal among his teeth, while the others could only stand there looking at him in fear. His gruesome eyes, becoming even more red from hatred started to glisten like blood, although it was a pretty scary sight, Mika payed them no mercy; and then, a pair of let black wings sprung out from his back, giving out an ominous feel to the area.

The groups of men let down their guard for a split second, dropping all of their weapons.

Their leader walked up to Mika, he watched as Mika's tanned skin becoming gray. He studdered as he spoke, "W-who the hell are you?! W-what are you?!?!"

Suddenly Mika grabbed his neck, and started to pierce him with his claw-like fingernails. Blood seeped, running through his sleeves, then Mika spoke, his voice was cold as ice as he spoke, "_I'm an archangel An angel who likes to feed on really dirty blood._" He leaned close to the leader, and started to breath on his neck, "_But....I think your blood will really tasty....like the scent of apples in the spring._"

The leader tried to escape, he nudged himself to break loose, but Mika's grasp was too strong for him to break through. And it was too late to do anything else, the leader's men watched him in horror, as they watched their leader fall towards the ground, already dead. The blackened blood from his neck already had rushed into the vents.

Mika swiftly locked eyes with the leader's men, as they ran away screaming and crying in agony. In a split second, Mika returned to normal, the color coming back to his body.

"Whoo!" Mika replied happily in a song-like voice, "It feels like I've been dead!" But from the corner of his eye, he spots Tsume passing out from the cold weather. His body was even more weakened as he began to fall asleep.

Mika had to act fast, and then ran off towards Tsume. He placed his hand through the cage and felt for a pulse.

_His pulse is slowing down...._Mika thought, now feeling a little nervous since he's sticking around with a dying wolf, _Maybe...just maybe......_But then he eyed the vial that was attached to his belt, he took it out of it's pockets and gripped it firmly with one hand. Then he began to look at Tsume and then sighed, _It might just be able to work after all...._

- - - - - - -

It's been a long time since Mika has left to go get the medicine.

Anari continued to stare at the door, a worrying expression came to her face. She could only think about Mika coming back safe and sound with the medicine. Only....there isn't any sign of the door opening.

"So....your friend?"

Anari spun around, looking at Toboe with a surprised look. As for Toboe, he continued to look at his boots, feeling distraught. He replied, "Your friend....he hasen't come back has he?"

She looked down at the floor also, and answered back softly, "Yeah.....he hasen't returned yet. Mika-sama...it's already been three hours....I wonder what happened to him?"

Toboe closed his eyes and replied, "It's my fault.....I shoudn't have gotten you and your friend into trouble.....If it wasn't because of me, you two wouldn't have been caught up in any of this...."

Anari blinked, but then she looked at him again, a smile coming to her face, "No, not really. Actually....I thought it was fun." Toboe's eyes opened again and then he looked at Anari, his face now looking all confused. Anari got up and sat right beside him. Then she smiled and continued, "I mean...being a wolf and all. You guys have amazing abilities, and you could even scale up top buildings and look over towards the horizon. And you don't have to worry about school and the peer pressure...you wolves have all of the luck."

"It's not just that..." Toboe answered back, then Anari's smile died away. "You see, even us wolves, have peer pressure. You saw it yourself and we can get bullied by other wolves. A wolf's life is never easy, it's full of life-long answers. But the only way we still live is all depending on how we survive. Life is never easy for us either. You saw our living conditions. We had to stay in Tsume's apartment for a long time and things never got any better than they are now."

"But, when I saw you and Tsume first talking to me...I thought everything was all but a dream. But now, after seeing Mika, I'm actually awake." Anari replied softly.

"What did you mean by that?" Toboe asked her, his big brown eyes glistened, "But I thought that you were scared when you saw Tsume and--," suddenly Toboe looked down at the ground. He remembered the thought of Tsume dying in front of his eyes. But he finished his sentence by saying, "....me."

Anari gulped, she knew right away about who he was thinking about...his friend Tsume.

Toboe then looked at his feet right away, leaving Anari's gaze and begun to speak aloud, "It has been two years....since I've been with Tsume...." he began, "It all started ever since Granny.....has died. I was hiding out alone near the dumpsters, feeling only anger and sadness. I couldn't stop thinking about her death...until Tsume came along. For days, he has taken good care of me, until I was back on my feet again, and I couldn't feel anything else but gratitude towards him. It was like as if we were brothers.....I was always with him ever since that day he found me, never leaving his side...and he....he was the only friend that I ever had."

Anari continued to look at him, feeling speechless. But then Toboe begun to speak up again, his eyes suddenly started to narrow, "....Why?"

Just then, Anari looked carefully as she noticed Toboe his making his arms into fists, and then he squeezed his eyes shut. Then, Toboe began to think of the things Tsume had done until he thought what happened to him back there three hours earlier, the time when he died just like that.

He continued to speak again, "....Why did he have to commit suicide?! Did he just do that just to spare my life again?!?"

Anari tried to say something but all she could say was, "Toboe--," then Toboe cut her off after a split second and yet continued on, "Why did this have to happen? Just....why? I would've been a whole lot happier if I was the one who wanted to die! Even if anyone who asked if they wanted me to die, I would've done it for Tsume!! I really would!!"

Suddenly, Anari saw a glistening tear stream down Toboe's cheek, all she could do was watch him cry while feeling guilty about not doing anything about it.

Toboe continued on, "Tsume has saved me more than a thousand times, and yet I'm still proven to be weak towards him......I never even got the chance to pay him back for what he's done for me.....I didn't think that he'd die just because of me......my only true friend...and I couldn't do anything to save him...."

Then while Toboe wasn't looking, a warm feeling came across his face, he reopened his eyes to see Anari placing both hands on his own hands. He looked up at Anari, as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Anari looked back at him and just smiled, waiting for him to stop groaning.

"I...would be your friend..." Anari replied to him with a sweet voice, "Starting now, I'm going to be by your side."

She placed a hand on his right cheek and began to wipe the streaming tear from the right corner of his eye, his eyes began to widen even more as he continued to stare at her, she continued, "It really hurts me to see you cry like this....so please, don't cry anymore. I can feel your pain...." she suddenly softens for a split second and continues, "....I can understand how it feels to lose the people you're close too also....if you must know....I'm adopted. I've....never even met my parents...so, I know how it feels..."

Anari sighed and looked up towards the sky, and still continued on, "I...always had a dream..." she began, "...That maybe one day, one of these days, I could become a wolf like you....I would love to travel and go see places all by myself...even if I have to fall, it has always been but a dream to me."

Toboe felt more tears coming to him, he felt them this time and tried to wipe them off with his sleeves. He began to speak again, his voice almost close to cracking, "Erm.....your hands....they feel so warm...."

Anari began to look at her hands, as she swiftly moved them away from his hands. She then looked down, feeling embarrassed. She answered, "Sorry......"

Then, Toboe leaned close to her as he smiled, he then spoke with a calm voice, "Your maybe a strange person....but you're a really sweet girl....I like you." Then Anari looked up towards Toboe, looking a little lost for a split second, then she looked down again.

Toboe still continued on, "Your name....is Anari right? Is that it? Can I call you Anari or Anari-san?" Then Anari looked stunned as she looked up close to his eyes, than she answered a little softly, "Anari...is fine..."

Soon, Toboe looked away from her gaze and looked at the ground, he blushed a tiny bit as he spoke, "It's strange...when I'm with Tsume, I could never show my emotions to him, he'd think I'd be more of a human and not a wolf. But, when I'm with you, I feel so well....I can feel anything....I felt that, you could trust me...." Then he reached Anari's gaze, and smiled, "Can I trust you with all my heart....Anari?"

Anari stared at him blankly for the moment, and then she replied back, only saying, "Y-yes....." she looked down for a split second, and then back up, "Erm....Toboe?"

Toboe looked up towards Anari in confusion, and then he responded back quickly, "Huh?"

"It's been a while since well...anyone has checked your bandages. May I see if it needs replacing or anything?" Anari asked him softly, and then Toboe looked at his rolled-up sleeve and replied, "Well...it has been a long time....so I guess you could check it for me..."

Toboe immediately unzipped his shirt halfway as he revealed his right shoulder, as a huge bloodsplotch revealed. The sight of it made her twitch, the bandages left a horrid smell, and they were loosened pretty much.

"Oh, this pain looks awful...." Anari replied, "...there's the spot where I hit you....when I tried to tell you to let me go..."

Toboe looked at his shoulder, where there's a very thick claw mark, "No...you didn't hit me that hard then...I think the guy who tried to kill you has done more than that...."

Anari reached into her pockets and realises that there's nothing inside. Her eyes widened as she realized she's not carrying any bandages with her. _But I remember taking bandages with me ever since we left to look for Toboe!! Argh!!!_

Toboe looked up towards Anari and spoke, "Anari...you don't have any bandages with you don't you?" Anari looked down for a split second and looked at the huge ribbon tied to her waist.

She looked up and replied, "It looks like they fell out of my pocket when we were attacked. But..." she untied the red ribbon of her waist, "...I can use my ribbon to wrap it around the old bandages."

Toboe watched Anari wrap the red ribbon around his shoulder, and while she was doing it, Toboe began to feel warm instantly. _Her touch...it's so gentle and very warm....but I...kinda like how it feels...it feels like....she's petting me...._Just as she's finishing up, she zipped up Toboe's shirt for him and then she smiled back at him. Toboe looked up into her eyes and began to blush. Anari stood up and walked up towards the window, but then Toboe sprung up and said, "Anari!"

Anari spun around and looked at Toboe, she answered back, "Oh, is there anything else that you need?"

Toboe looked down and began to blush once more, he then began to answer back, "Umm.....I'm kinda getting sleepy....so if you don't mind....would you....I mean, if you really want to--,"

Anari walked up to him and responded, "What's that? What do you want me to do?"

Toboe then responded quickly, "It has...always been my dream falling asleep in a girl's arms, it happened once when I was with Granny, but it's been so long...so I was wondering if you would--," he suddenly cut-off to see Anari smile again, she quickly answered back and said, "Oh, I get it...you want me to sit down and pet you until you fall asleep?"

Toboe looked down and closed his eyes tight, "Y-yeah....that's it...."

Anari blinked a little bit and then responded, "Of course Toboe, I'll be risking to do anything for you until you feel better....because we're friends now...right?"

Toboe blinked also and then smiled back, he answered, "Y-yes....yes, we are friends...."

Anari sat down and waited for Toboe to come. He lied down and placed his head on her lap. Anari began to place her fingers through his reddish-brown hair as Toboe felt at ease. His eyes began to droop and in a few minutes, he was already falling asleep; morphing into wolf form in the process. Anari continued to watch the beast fall asleep in her arms, as she petted the back side of his head.

She kneeled down and whispered into his ear, "I hope....your dreams are filled with happiness....that is all that I want to see....I want....to see you smile again....."


	7. Stage 6: Stained Keys Pt 1

**Stage 6: Stained Keys**

Part One: Red, the Color of Love

Toboe woke up the next morning....a little bit dazed.

As he got up to his feet, not that he realised that he was in his wolf form, but he was also on the wooden-hard floorboards. He looked around the place in search for Anari.

_Where did Anari go? _He thought to himself, looking a little lost, _Wasn't I sleeping on her lap earlier??_

As he trotted towards the other side of the abandoned apartment, he noticed a door right in front of him. He morphed into human form as he opened the door, letting all the fresh air come right in. At a quick glance, he notices Anari looking out at the balcony with her head held high. Her short, shoulder-lengthed black hair flowed very swiftly in the breeze as if there was feathers in her hair. The sight of her made Toboe feel red-hot inside, as blush marks came across his face. He then began to stiffen in place and watched her with glistening eyes.

Anari turned around, and saw Toboe watching her instantly, she tilts her head a tiny bit to the left and says, "Toboe? How long have you been standing there?"

Toboe suddenly snapped and replied, "O-oh! I'm sorry!! I was just--,"

"You were wondering where I was?" Anari finished the sentence for him. She smiled back and continued, "Don't worry Toboe. I'm not mad at you or anything...so just relax okay?"

Toboe looks down at the floor, now feeling embarrassed over watching her. He spoke, his voice was close to cracking, "Um......yeah, I'm so sorry....."

"It's fine...." Anari replied, "Oh hey! How's your arm?"

"Now that you mention it...." Toboe rolled up his sleeves and showed the red ribbon that Anari tied last night, and there was nothing left but a tiny red stain on the ribbon. Anari looked back at Toboe and unwrapped the bandages again, she answered, "It looks like the cut marks are going away! Now that's good to know."

"I forgot to mention that wolves heal pretty quickly...." Toboe replied, making a very cheezy smile, ".....I'm sorry....."

Anari let out a very soft laugh and replied quickly, "I already know that. But it's good to know anyway....wait, I haven't seen you eat for three days straight. Can I make something for you?"

Toboe heard his stomach growl in an awkward tone, and then placed a hand over his belly and laughed out loud. "Well, now that you mention it....I am really hungry!"

The two of them laughed. As Anari made her way inside, she suddenly remembered that she was stuck in her school uniform this whole time. She began to sweat impatiently, as she ran towards Toboe and started to panick, "OH NO!! I haven't been in school for three days in a row!! They'll really kill me for sure if I don't have an excuse!!"

Toboe replied after taking a good look at her clothes, "Oh, so that explains the tacky outfit!"

Anari felt embarrassed as she slipped down to her knees, "You don't like it....do you?" Toboe got down close to her and answered, "No, no! I really do like it! I mean, especially the red stripes on your collar!"

Anari blinked, and then she regained her voice and replied, "Wait....red is your favorite color?"

Toboe smiled as he spoke, "Yeah, red is my favorite color."

He then sat down beside Anari behind the screen door, a smile was coming to his face as he spoke, "I remember another thing that I did with Granny. When I was just a very young pup, she always laughed at the sight of me just running around everywhere and play with special toys that she gave me. She said that....I had some sort of affection for red objects, and the red ball she gave me way back then was my favorite toy."

"I see what you mean," replied Anari as she played with the tiny red ribbon on her snowy white collared shirt, "I used to have a little black panda plushie when I was six years old. My step-father always says that I take it everywhere with me, wherever I go that is."

"Do you still have your toy with you, or it's gone?" Toboe asked.

Anari answered quickly, "Of course! That just reminds me, I was cleaning up the boxes in my apartment house and I found it in one of the boxes. I figured...that if I kept that little panda, that would remind me the days I spent my life with Jeetu."

"Jeetu??" Toboe repeated again, his face looking all confused.

"My step-father." Anari answered back, just before he could answer. She looked down for a split second, thinking about what she's going to say next. She looked back up a few minutes later, and suddenly saw the bracelets on his arm. They glistened, a reflection of the sun made it glisten brightly.

"Those bracelets are really cool!" Anari said happily just looking at them, "I wonder...how did you get that much money to afford for it?"

"No, I didn't buy them, my Granny gave them to me." Toboe smiled, as he placed another hand on his bracelets, he then smiled at the thought of his Granny. But his smile faded away when he pictured her dying in front of his eyes. He spoke after a few short minutes and said, "It's the only thing.....I can remember her by...."

Toboe's eyes then lost sight of Anari's. From the looks of it, he wasn't crying or anything, but he was rather sad; he placed his head against the door and sighed softly. But then, felt a slight warmth on his hand as he looked down. Again, he noticed Anari's hand was placed on his own hand. He looked into Anari's gaze and he noticed her, smiling back at him.

Anari answered softly, "Your Granny," she began, "she must be such an interesting person to you. I envy you...a little bit."

Toboe regained his voice and then said, "What about your step-father? Didn't you say you cared about him earlier?"

"I do," she answered quickly, "...he may be very compassionate about me, but I lived with him for as little as two years. There wasn't anything special that we did together."

Toboe could only look at her, feeling a little sad, but all he could say was, "Anari....."

But Anari sprung up to her feet, now looking alot happier, and then she grabbed Toboe's hand and helped him up to his feet. She opened the door, but looked back at Toboe. He still stood there with the same expression written on his face.

She had a slight sound of laughter in her voice and then asked, "Toboe, you were hungry right? Let's head to my place...there may be something for you there."

Toboe blinked, but then made a fake smile as he answered, "Uh yeah...I was hungry."

"Alright then.....let's go!" Anari said happily back at him.

Just as they headed towards the other door that would take them outside, they saw a boy with amazingly long blond bangs looking back at them.

His eyes were a pure shade of grayish-green, as if there was no other emotions rather than happiness. His hair parted ways a tiny bit similar to Toboe's, but most of his forehead was covered with a blanket of bangs. It was also an inch shorter than Toboe's hair, but his bangs were still pretty long. He wore an average gray sweatshirt as any other guy would wear, and he left it open. Inside, he also wore a black shirt with two white stripes on both sleeves, a fairly-heavy belt that held up his impressively baggy pants, and really punk-like sneakers to top it all off.

But even if he dressed like a goth boy....there was happiness written all over his face. Anari nor Toboe looked very much surprised.

"So...this is where Mika-sama kept you two...in the abandoned apartment!! But it kinda looks like a garage from the outside." The charming goth boy smiled, when he saw Anari's face.

Anari didn't look all surprised, but she did answer back, "Yeah, we know....and you know Mika-sama too?" Anari said, in a hopeful type of way, "Do you know where he is by any chance?"

"I'm really sorry." Goth Boy answered in such a sweet manner, "I dunno where he is....it's really a pain. That idiot had to go all archangel again too...."

"Wait....what?" Anari asked, sounding a bit off-track, "What did you say about Mika-sama?"

"Huh?" Goth Boy snapped his head up dumbfoundedly, but then he regained his voice and then answered, "Oh sorry, it's nothing. Anyway....I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ayumu Risen."

He let out a hand as he shook Anari's hand, but then Anari still looked at him and then thought, _Wow....somebody that knows Mika-sama and is not all that hyper like he is....amazing!_

Anari regained her voice and then asked, "So erm...Ayumu-sa--,"

Just before Anari could say anything else, he cut her off as he said, "Oh please....you don't have to call me that. Just call me Ayumu....besides, I'm in your age group."

"So...how old are you?" Anari asked him, now looking a little stumped. Ayumu proudly answered by saying, "I'm sixteen-and-a-half!" Toboe looked at him and answered also, "Y'know, I'm the same age as you. I'm also sixteen."

Ayumu opened one eye and replied to Anari, "How about you? I'll bet your thirteen are you not?"

Anari sighed, "No, I'm fifteen. But you were close though." She motions to Toboe, and cocked an eyebrow at him, "....and I thought that wolves don't age at all."

Toboe blinked and then answered back, "Well, most of what you read is not true. Of course we age up, only as humans. For wolves....I don't know."

"Of course our wolf forms can grow old, but it depends on our survival area." Ayumu replied swiftly and quickly. Both Anari and Toboe turn towards him, looking rather surprised themselves. Ayumu blinked, and then spoke, "What?? What did I say?"

Anari answered, "You just said that your a wolf. Doesn't Mika-sama know that your a wolf at all?"

Ayumu shrugged his shoulders a little, and then placed both hands inside his front pockets and answered, "Of course he knows I'm a wolf, how can I say that I'm not a wolf? Don't you have any senses at all?"

Anari looked confused as she spoke, "Oh no, you don't understand. I'm not a wolf, I'm just a normal human being."

Ayumu, making the same face, also answered back swiftly, "Not a wolf? Are you sure what your saying?? It can't be......"

"What?" Anari took Ayumu's hand and answered, "What are you trying to tell me? Tell me!!"

Ayumu looked away from her gaze, slightly blushing, "Um....it's nothing....really important." He sighed a dramtic sigh, and continued, "But....your face looks so similar....I've seen your face somewhere...like in a dream."

Toboe took Ayumu's hand, and made him let go of Anari's hand. He answered with a more serious expression on his face, "If you say that you met her in a dream....that's crazy talk. Because I'm positive that she hasen't met you in a dream....yet." He looked back at Anari, and took her hand this time, "C'mon Anari, let me take you home. I think we've already spent alot of time hiding in this place."

Anari looked down at the floorboards, and answered in a more saddened tone, "Alright...."

Toboe held Anari close to his chest again, as he used his wolf abilities to take her down safely. Ayumu watched those two as if he were suspicous about their characters. He shrugged his shoulders and had a look around the room.

- - - - - - -

As Toboe and Anari approached the ground, Toboe then let go of his grasp and let Anari free. They both reached the ground safely, as if they were skydiving. Only when Anari turned around, she saw Toboe came down in a somewhat cool pose. Both feet far apart from each other, and he placed his right hand on the stone, hard gravel. Not a scratch on him, but he was definetly looking a bit serene right now. Anari had a slightly, growing smile on the corners of her face.

Toboe got up and looked at Anari with a confused look on his face. Anari kept on staring at him. He walked up close to Anari and asked, "Anari? Do you feel alright?"

Anari blinked and answered quickly, "W-what? Oh, I mean...your wolf abilties never fail to impress me...."

Toboe looked at her and took one step back, feeling a little surprised, "Um...okay then. Um...should we get going to your place now?"

Anari laughed a little bit as she spoke, "Sure. But, there was something that I needed to ask you."

"Okay." Toboe answered as he took a few steps, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I was just thinking...." Anari began, "...why did you react that way in front of Ayumu? It sounded like you were pretty jealous when I asked him a question from the start."

"Ayumu?" Toboe asked, he looked down as he spoke, "That look in his eyes....he was up to something. He may know your friend really well, but he sure sounded pretty cold when you said that you're not a wolf...wait...." Toboe stopped for a split second and continued, "...you're not a wolf.....are you??"

"Of course not!!" Anari replied, in a louder tone, "Why does everyone think that? I'm only human!!"

"That's my fault...." Toboe answered with laughter in his voice, "...you don't look like the sort to be a wolf. Besides, you don't have that type of aura."

"Aura?" Anari repeated it slowly, "What's that?"

Toboe shook his head and answered, "It's nothing. C'mon, let's get going to your place already."

Anari continued to look at him strangely, and then answered, "Alright then....if you say so."

* * *

**A/N: Whoops! There's a bad cliffy here! Don't worry guys....this is just part one. So keep your hopes up! ^_^**

-Twilight Anarein-


	8. Stage 7: Stained Keys Pt 2

**Stage 7: Stained Keys**

Part Two: Memories and Dreams

_**Two years ago...**_

"There he is....I saw him go down this way!!"

The young reddish-brown haired boy looked around, anxiously trying to find a place to hide. He looked in every corner of the city, and there was no place left to look, not even a simple crate to hide under. He could feel the sweat coming in from out of his forehead, as he still kept running from the gangsters who were after him.

"Is it that the brunette male with shoulder-length hair? Is he the one??" Another one said outloud.

Just then the young teen wolf stepped in between a crack, he fell over, his green pants torn slightly among the kneecap along with a trail of blood. The bloody smell lingered in the early morning's breeze.

As a few seconds came along, their leader, with jet black hair, a scar across his eye, and a long overcoat, came in between the two gangsters. He took out his pistol and gave it a good click, and from the looks of it, he's been waiting to do this all morning.

"Well, well. It's been a while.....Toboe Grey." Scarface gave a low chuckle, as he pointed the gun directly at the young boy-- assumed to be Toboe.

Toboe placed his hand on his already-bloody knee, and he tried to not let the pain get to him, but it was so impossible to resist, he let out a really painful moaning sound under his breath. He heard the trigger from the gun click again, as Toboe turned his eyes towards his attention; his fairly-long brown bangs covering his right eye.

He took a good look a Scarface, his eyes immediately widened, "Cail....Cail Esparta."

"It's been five years already buddy...since you left our pack. But we've decided to be generous and given you a second chance to let you back into our pack. What do you say to that?"

Cail held out a hand, but Toboe shoved his hand away from his face just as he got up to his feet. He looked at Cail with disdain, and answered calmly, "Cail, I'm not coming back. After everything that you did....what all of you guys did to those innocent people on Falls Island, I'm never going to forgive you for that."

Then Cail shook his head and smirked loudly enough for anyone else to hear. "Just as I thought....even now you're just as naive as you were back then. If that's how you really feel...then will just have to kill you as well!!"

He raised his pistol directly at Toboe's chest, as Toboe began sweating immediately. Cail didn't care, he smirked and then answered back, "I hope you die a slow and painful death..." his finger, slowly resting on the trigger, now he begins to hold it down slowly. Toboe then squeezed his eyes shut.

"Goodbye bu--," Cail felt something warm coming from the backside as he fell to the ground. Without any silent moves, he then looked up to see a strange man in his early twenties looking down at him. His eyes widened as he grabbed the tiny gun and was stumped to see the man gone like that.

"Put the pistol down. Now." The man said with a demanding, angry voice. Cail lowered his pistol and snarled, "What the hell?! Who's there??"

From behind Toboe, a large, tanned hand appearing right in front of his face. Toboe looked up to see a very tall man looking down right at him. He has short, snowy white hair that's been tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were very squinty and narrow that it was almost impossible to determine what his eye color was-- from the looks of it, his eyes were almost a pure shade of amber. He wore black leather clothes and black boots to top it off. An X-scar revealed on this man's broad chest.

Toboe's eyes shimmered in relief, "You're Tsume Bancroft....the one wolf who's leading riots all over Freeze City...."

Tsume looked at him and gave him a tiny smile, "I didn't come here to sign anyone's autograph kid. So hush for a second."

Toboe gulped out loud and kept quiet for the next few minutes, Tsume answered again, "Well kid, are you going to sit there like a duck or stand up for yourself?" He gulped again and Toboe took his hand and got up directly to his feet.

"HEY!!" Cail shouted at the two of them, both Tsume and Toboe turned their heads at his direction, "Who the hell are you? And why are you......you helping out this wimp right here??"

Tsume took a step forward and as he spoke, bared fangs revealed, "Mess with this kid, and I swear that I will kick your ass so hard that you will have to practice walking without any legs at all."

Cail gulped and took a few steps back, "Y-you....this is not over!! I will come back to get you Grey....and don't you forget it!! You will regret making this decision!!!" He then ran off, his beloved followers ran off with him.

_- - - - - - -_

"Bancroft-senpai....thanks alot for saving me...." Toboe said happily as he walked by his side. Although, Tsume continued to stare at him as if he were some little fanboy.

"Beat it kid. I don't need anyone to support my life." Tsume said lowly. Toboe just looked at him...feeling a bit lost.

"Um....but....Bancroft-senpai...."

"It's Tsume. NOT Bancroft-senpai. And I'm not some old dumbass you'd talk to anyday. I don't want to have friends like you. You 'human' boys are all the same."

Toboe just stood there...feeling shocked. He never thought that once, the all-time talk-of-the-town Tsume would ever say something so insulting once to a young guy such as himself. It was Toboe's life-dream to meet Tsume, face to face. All Toboe could think about was crying...but it wasn't the perfect time to cry. He ran up to Tsume to give himself another chance...to accept his friendship once and for all.

"Tsume, I'm just like you. Even I'm a wolf also....so if you don't accept my friendship, then I will grab that knife you have attached to your belt and I will stab myself...in the chest." Toboe replied back as if he really meant it.

Tsume smirked, and then closed his eyes, "I doubt that you'd do such a stunt as that." He shoved his hand against Toboe's shoulder blade, and then kept walking forward. Taking a good leap across to the next roof of a nearby building.

Toboe took a few steps back, and then jumped across and to the other roof as well. Tsume looked back, almost annoyed that Toboe was on his tail. The next thing he saw, is Toboe in his wolf form. He looked at Tsume with such gazing golden brown eyes.

_I'm not actually lying to you...don't you remember anything about being a wolf at all? Take a good look inside yourself Tsume...and I won't be wrong. I have all my trust within you._

Tsume took a deep breath and then sighed, he walked over towards Toboe and then answered, "You've got guts telling me that. That's one thing....well at least you proved to me that you are a wolf. Fine. I will accept your friendship."

Toboe stood up again, back on his human feet as he answered happily, "Thanks Tsume."

Tsume replied, almost close to a chuckle, "Just promise me one thing Toboe Grey....never tell anyone that I'm friends with you."

- - - - - - -

Toboe woke up in the next few minutes...feeling somewhat dazed. As his vision cleared, he peered outside the window to notice that it was still dark outside. He looked down at his covers and began to think. _Ohh....I was only dreaming....Tsume.....I wonder if he's alright...._

He heard the knob turning at a quick pace as Toboe reached for his covers. He slipped under them and only his head was poking out, to see who it was.

Anari came in with a glass of milk in hand. As she came in she immediately saw Toboe hiding in the covers and she said, "_Little Red Riding Hood_? What are you doing here....did you want a glass of milk too?"

Toboe spazzed out for a second and he replied, "What?! I'm not Little Red Riding Hood! It's me! Toboe!!" He took the covers off as Anari came in laughing and placed the milk on the table. "I know...." she answered happily, "I was just kidding. It sorta looked that way in the dark. You know, since your hair is really long, and you were wearing that blanket as a poncho."

He blinked for a second, than he started to blush a few seconds afterward, "My hair can't be _that _long...."

Anari flipped the lamp switch on and sat beside Toboe, who was still blushing over embarrassment over his long hair. Anari stroked his hair, as he jerked his head upward to look at Anari. He continued to blush, as she said, "But...hair shapes your character. And I believe you look great with shoulder length hair.....just like a prince..."

Toboe felt his face get red all of a sudden as he spoke, "Y-you really think so?"

"I do." She answered swiftly, but then looked at Toboe. She tilted her head slightly as she spoke with confusion written on her face, "What's wrong Toboe? You face is still beat red. Do you have a fever?"

"No...it's nothing..." he said quietly. He continued, "I'm just surprised that you would..bring up something like that. I feel sorta embarrassed...."

"Don't be." Anari replied, she reached for the glass of milk on the table and handed it to Toboe, "Here, drink this milk....I warmed it up for you. They say that milk helps you to sleep at night." Toboe nods as he took a large sip of milk, the warmth of the milk soothed his nerves and his throat.

"I wish I could have a glass of warm milk everyday before I go to sleep....thanks, that helped alot." Toboe smiled widely.

Anari smiled back as she answered, "I'm glad that you do. But I wonder....what are you dreaming on about in your sleep? I hear you say 'tsume' all the time. Did something happen?"

Toboe looked down for a split second, trying to remember what happened in his dream. He looked at his green shorts that he's wearing, and looked up at Anari, "Well...I can't remember...but it had something to do with me meeting Tsume two years ago....which is sorta freaky if you know what I mean...."

"Oh, I understand....if you do remember, then you could come and talk to me about it." She turns the knob on the door, and looks back at Toboe, "Well...I wish you a goodnight."

Just as she took a step out of the door, Toboe noticed the tiny cross-shaped scar on the side of her stomach, as he hollered, "Wait, Anari!!"

She looked back at Toboe, looked a little confused, "What? Did you need something?"

Toboe pointed at Anari's back, "Did you get hurt there earlier? Because I see a little cross on your stomach."

Anari looked at her stomach and then noticed the tiny black cross, "Oh this? Nah, I didn't get hurt. It's just a birthmark....that's all. Why do you ask?"

Toboe looked at her all seriously, and then answered shortly, "No, it's nothing...sorry, I wanted to say goodnight..."

She closed the door on her way out, and Toboe continued to look at his red sheets. He slipped off the blankets as he looked at his bare kneecap. There was a scar in the shape of a cresent, among the side of his left kneecap. Toboe pressed his fingers on his knee and traced the cresent with his finger. He felt a tiny piece of dried, torn skin; and brushed it off on the side of the bed.

Toboe looked at the door, with a blank expression written on his face. As he pulled the blankets over him, all he could think about was the cross-shaped birthmark on Anari's stomach. He grabbed the glass of milk and continued to sip it up.

_I always thought....that special types of scars on human skin are signs of people who morph into wolves. _Toboe thought to himself, as he sipped the rest of his warm milk down, _But...if Anari's human as she says she is....why does she have one of those? Hmm...it doesn't make any sense._

Just before Toboe could put his already-empty glass on the sidetable, he played with it gently, a look of concentration still stood there on his face. _Could Anari...really be....a wolf?_

* * *

**A/N:Yeah, I know, it ended up pretty short..again. But as always, it's already part two. So I've put up a comedy act in the next chapter so don't leave this story hanging for too long!! **

**Oh yeah, if you were REALLY wondering what Anari was wearing in front of Toboe, I couldn't really put it into words during this chapter, so I'll explain to you all what she's wearing. She's wearing grey sweatpants and a very loose cami that has a ribbon tied to her waist.**

Toboe as I said earlier was wearing VERY short shorts. And a short-sleeved red shirt. Well how 'bout that? Haha. Kidding.

Twilight_Anarein


	9. Stage 8: Whispering Wings Pt 1

**Stage 8: Whispering Wings**

Part One: Trapped

It was all so still and so cold the next morning, as Tsume gingerly got up to his feet.

It wasn't until the next two minutes that he realised he was still in his wolf form. Tsume looked around and realised he was inside a huge cage, and then he looked down at his feet. Dried blood was smeared on the steeled plate of the cage, all the way down to the edge of the floorboards.

_Damn, where the hell am I? _Tsume growled as he fiercely gripped onto the bars. He felt his head throb, _I seriously need some aspirin right now._

"Took you a while to wake up. I was starting to get a little lonely."

Tsume turned around surprised...as usual. There was another cage placed a few inches away from his cage, as a shadow emerged from the damp darkness surrounding the room. Apparently, that person was Mika. Tsume's eyes began to widen straight-away.

"YOU!!" Tsume growled, "You were that creepy guy that took Toboe and that girl that was with him away!!"

Mika frowned over his response, "Wow, that's pretty harsh. You sure are different from other people. Probably not the type who's not all so sociable I assume."

Tsume gruffed as he took his hands off the bars, then he sat near the walls with his arms crossed, "I don't give a damn about what people think. I just want to stop somewhere, have some decent food, and go home."

Mika looked at the ground of his cage as he spoke, "Well....actually they served some food fifteen minutes earlier..."

Tsume widened his eyes again and bashed the insides of his cage with every inch of rage in his body. He gripped the bars with force and started to yell without any meaning to. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?? I WOULD'VE HAD A NICE MEAL RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"Relax, relax." Mika replied calmly, "I wasn't that stupid to not spare some food. I told them to give you some extra biscuits in case you woke up."

In an instant Tsume's stomach began to growl and he felt his throat go dry. He lost his gripping with the bars as he slowly cooled off the last of his rage.

"Well, I guess it won't be so bad." Tsume waited for Mika to bring in the dry biscuits. Already it's been five minutes and then Tsume lost his patience as he turned around.

"Hey you!" Tsume hollered over towards Mika, "Where are those god-forsaken biscuits that you were mentioning from earlier? I'm starving!"

Mika looked in his over-sized pockets and noticed that his pockets were empty. He felt his insides go hot. He looked back at Tsume with a nervous smile, "Well....um you see...it's sort of a funny story...ummm....well, I have sort of a short-term memory span and those biscuits were so good, so I um.....ate them all...even I was dreadily hungry as you were...."

Tsume cracked open a wicked smile at Mika, and then answered somewhat in a grimly-calm manner, "You. Ate. All. Of. The. Biscuits."

Mika nodded his head slowly, and he began to feel his heart pounding heavily.

"YOU FUCKING RETARD!! I SWEAR, WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS DAMN CAGE, I'M GOING AFTER YOUR HEAD!!"

_I sure made him angry...._Mika thought to himself, _Ayumu, please tell me that Anari and Toboe are safe!! Get your tails over here before this wolverine eats through the cage!!_

- - - - - - -

The rain was pure as the skies were partially cloudy the following evening. As Ayumu walked down the empty streets all by his lonesome, he began to notice the shops closing left and right. 'What a sleepy town this turned out to be...' Ayumu replied to himself as he began to unwrap his scarf that layed on his porcelain-white skin.

The cool evening's breeze touched his skin, as he began to close his eyes and hoped for a miracle to happen. _This feels nice..._ He thought to himself, _Why can't we have this type of weather every single day?_

"I could make that happen for you....if you want."

Ayumu re-opened his eyes with surprise, he turned around to see a girl almost the same age as he is. She was a pretty girl, with strawberry-blonde hair and a bit of natural curls here and there. She wore a white choker with pink polkadots on them and a big brown leather coat. She gave him a very charming smile, her cheeks were just a tiny bit on the rosey side. All Ayumu could do was stare at this blonde cutie.

"Hey, are you gonna stare or are you gonna talk?" The girl giggled with such charm that Ayumu couldn't possibly stand.

"Oh! Um sorry...see, you startled me so much, so that's why I ended up pretty speechless."

"Sorry about that." The girl smiled again as she let out a hand and said, "I'm Leilani. And you are?" Ayumu continued to stare into her eyes, and then broke out into a nervous voice.

"A-a-ayumu. Erm....so, where'd you come from?" Leilani turned around and smiled.

"I'm from another city. I travel alot with my father, and I just wanted to visit Freeze City for a reason. To find the spot where my mother and father first met each other." Ayumu turned away as he took his scarf and wrapped it around his neck again.

"So..." he began to talk after the first three minutes. "Did you find the spot where they met yet?" Leilani smiled as she helped to wrap his scarf around his neck while she whispered into his ear.

"I sure did. I'm visiting this place right now." She let go of his scarf with such grace, he turned around to see she was walking backwards. Leilani waved at him and then Ayumu began to blink, dumbfoundedly.

"My wish is to find true love in the same place just like my parents did." She replied softly, as she began to walk away. But then she looked back at him. "Wish me luck...Ayumu-kun. Goodnight to you." Ayumu watched her go into the depths of the city streets. It was like as if he was watching an angel uprise to heaven, who already has given him the gift to dream or to see her again. Then, his eyes faced much attention to the palm of his hand, he softly whispered out her name.

"Leilani..." he said.

- - - - - - -

_I NEED to get out of here._

_I NEED to get a comfy bed to sleep in._

_I NEED to get out of this god-forsaken cage already._

_I'm so freaking hungry._

_So much torchure._

_So much pain._

_I hate my life._

_I wish they would've killed me earlier when they've got the chance._

_There is too much stupidity to deal with in one lifetime._

"Okay," Mika sighed loudly, "How _long_ are you gonna keep up with this list of negative thoughts in your head?"

_I don't know..._Tsume replied, tapping his paw against the bars, _Maybe until I 'starve' to death??_

"You worry too much!" Mika laughed aloud, "Y'know, I found myself in alot of prisons, but I always managed to find a way out everytime."

"Oh really?" Tsume replied back, changing back to human form, "Hurray. Like I care about how many times you end up in cages. Actually, I don't care at all. I mean, what's the point if you just talk to me at all if you escaped that many times? Why don't you use those little magic tricks of yours to break us free??"

Mika shrugged and laid back near the metal plate of the cage, "Nah. I don't really 'feel' like it."

Tsume felt a blood vessel snap inside his head, "WHAT??!! Why the hell won't you break us out??"

Mika shrugged, "Because, unlike you, all you care about is yourself. When I get stuck, I think about putting myself at risk to save my friends. When I'm with someone selfish, my magic power deactivates. Thus, I cannot use any magic for the moment."

Tsume started bashing the insides of his cage again, "You are _really _starting to piss me off you know that? And I know you're lying about this whole 'not-using-magic' gig. So, wave your little pretty boy fingers and bust us out of here! I WANT OUT!!"

"Will you two nags quit arguing already?? It's hard to drive this van with all of the screaming!!"

Mika and Tsume turned around to see a automatic door open behind them. The sunlight glistened, as a female figure stood in the light.

Tsume's eyes widened, "No...it can't be..."


	10. Stage 9: Whispering Wings Pt 2

**Stage 9: Whispering Wings**

Part Two: Old Friends and New

Tsume's eyes went wide, as he couldn't believe who he was looking at.

At the foot of the back door stood a girl, a girl of eighteen..maybe. But on the side, she still looked very pretty to be eighteen years old. She looks a bit on the childish side with the huge clear brown eyes, and the short red hair, one lock of her hair tied into a ribbon on the left side of her head. For a very young girl, she seems quite classy with a mini skirt, striped tee, black chocker, black vest, and high boots on.

She stood there quite still, looking pretty angry with the keys dangling around her finger. She wore rainbow-patterned nail polish on her fingernails.

"No, NO!! This can't be...this is not possible!!" Tsume said, almost losing it, "S-S-Sayo?!"

Sayo gasped as she noticed Tsume stuck in the cage, "Tsume?! It's never anyday that I find you trapped inside a cage. It's been a while...Tsu-kun."

Mika's eyes widened, "Wait, you know this chick?" He started to whisper to Tsume, "She's hot!!"

"Psst!!" Sayo looked past Tsume and waved towards Mika, "I'm over here! I can hear everything you're saying!!"

She looked past her shoulder and used a finger to push a lock of red hair away from her face. She smiled big when she looked at Tsume with those gazing chocolate brown eyes, "So Tsu-kun, how did you get yourself into this cage this time? Let me see, did you break down another train? Oh oh! Or...did you break into a jewelry store and stole valuable jewels?? Or did you--,"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP FOR THE NEXT FEW SECONDS PLEASE?!?!?" Tsume replied, completely cutting her off.

She took a step back, looking all appalled. "Geez, what's with you? You were never anything like this years ago. You sound just like _him._"

Tsume scoffed, "No, I was never anything like _him. _I was never like anybody. I never even liked stupid, snobby people like _you._"

Sayo looked away quickly, "I'm sorry then Tsu-kun. I was actually transporting you to a safer place, to my house that is, where you don't get your fur shaved off. But if you insist so much, I would be happy to take you to that hell of a place right now."

Tsume stood there and gulped. He and Mika watched Sayo walk outside and to the front of the truck. As she put the keys into the ignition, she heard Tsume say something from behind. She walked back to the back door and said, "What do you want now?"

"Uhhh..." Tsume started, "On second thought, I'd rather shut up and let you take me to your place instead of hell."

She looked at Tsume blankly for a moment, but then she smiled, "Well, I never thought you'd ask." She jumped out the back door again and turned around again, she looked at both of them, "Well, you two look like you need some food fast, so, we won't be able to reach my house until two hours. You could handle two hours, right?"

"Well hurry!! I'm starving over here!!" Mika cried tearfully. All Tsume could do was roll his eyes.

"Just shut the hell up for two hours and you should be fine." Tsume eyed Mika sharply, as Mika closed his lips tight. Sayo giggled as she turned her keys into the ignition again, and then they took off on the dirt road.

- - - - - - -

The sun glistened so brightly the following morning, as Toboe continued to watch the leaves fall gently towards the ground.

_Winter's is making it's corner pretty fast this year... _Toboe thought to himself, _I'm going to miss this nice weather. I hate the cold._

But then, Toboe remembered the cross-shaped scar on Anari's stomach from last night, and he couldn't get it off his mind.

_But, how could a girl with smooth skin such as Anari's...get a crazy scar like that? _Toboe thought about that for a moment and then he started to blush like crazy, _It's just not normal!!_

"Toboe?" He heard Anari calling from downstairs. "Hurray up! Your breakfast's getting cold!!"

Toboe blinked for a split second and then looked at his clock, "Crap! It's twelve-thirty!!"

He grabbed his old clothes and then looked for his belt. He rushed quickly and turned around to see hungry crows taking a good look at his belt, eyeing them enviously. Toboe glared at the birds and then he said, "Hey!! That's my belt!! Give it back!!"

The crows didn't open up their beaks, they continued to pull and flap their wings simultaneously. Toboe couldn't take the pressure, he hollered, "_Damn! _Just give me back my belt!! I don't _care _if you guys are hungry or not! And my belt is not really that appetizing!!"

Just then, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs as Toboe spun around quickly, he realised that Anari was on her way right now as he heard her voice in a short distance, "Toboe?" she said, "Are you okay in there?"

Toboe started panicking, as he looked at the crows, "Oh dear God, give me back my belt! I can't go elsewhere with my pants falling down here and there!!"

He gripped onto his belt tightly, as the crows wouldn't budge, just then he heard something snap as he saw Anari in the room. She saw what was going on, and ran over to shoo off those nasty crows. The crows were shocked as they flew off into the distance quickly.

Toboe looked at his belt with disdain, "Awww....my belt broke..."

Anari walked towards Toboe and she giggled, "But that's ridiculous! Why would a flock of crows would want to eat your belt?"

He looked at Anari like she was crazy, but then he looked down at the floor and sighed, "This is what I mean. This is what I mean by crows picking on me. They always find someway to make fun of me..."

Anari laughed, "No, that's probably not it at all." She continued on, "They are just crows! They are just fickle to everybody. Not just you, I mean, when I used to live on Falls Island, I used to remember losing my journal occasionally, and the crows end up toying with it. I didn't mind. Besides, all crows eat is fruits and seeds and anything of that value. Not belts."

Toboe looked into Anari's eyes again, "I guess...I just don't understand the crows emotions after all..." His eyes began to widen, "Wait, Anari, you said you used to live on Falls Island correct?"

She blinked for a moment, then responded briefly, "Yeah, I used to live of Falls Island...why do you ask?"

Toboe shrugged as he sloutched back down on his bed, "Well, " he started, "I was born on Falls Island too."

"Really?!" Anari answered surprisingly, "How come I didn't meet you there on the island? I know almost everyone on the island, how come I didn't meet you?"

Toboe closed his eyes for a moment, then re-opened them, "Well, I used to travel alot with my dad, but..." he stopped, and couldn't continue on. He made a fist, and gripped tightly to his bedsheets.

Anari knew this was coming. She placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay Toboe? Do you feel sick?"

He looked back at Anari again and with a smile this time, "It's nothing. It's probably best if I don't finish that story."

"Alright then..." Anari said smiling, she added, "It's probably none of my business anyway."

Toboe continued to look as his belt with a depressed look on his face, he said, "Well...looks like I can't go anywhere for a while once my belt is fixed."

His belt was torn, with a huge gaping hole scratched in the center of the leather piece that attached the metal belt together. The metal piece was dented too, and couldn't budge. Anari took his belt and gave it a good look. She widened her eyes and suddenly had a brainstorm, as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Toboe?" She said, "Could you come with me for a second? I have something to show you in my room."

"Alright." Toboe said, gripping his pants with one hand, "I hope it's not long, because I don't want to go into town looking like this."

"No you won't." Anari smiled, "Trust me."

- - - - - - -

"So, tell me something, how did you end up here in the first place?" Sayo said briefly, as she carefully took a potroast out of the oven. Mika and Tsume eyed that meaty food, with their mouths hanging open and drooling.

Mika couldn't stand it, as Sayo placed the potroast on the table, Mika took dibs on it and took his knife and fork and dug deep into whatever he can grab. Besides the potroast, there was a bowl full of biscuits, butter, glasses of beer, sweet candy apples, chicken kabobs--you name it. It was like Thanksgiving all over again, but no turkey.

"Well..." Tsume began, slowly ripping a piece of a biscuit and shoving it into his mouth, "That's none of your damn business."

"WELL!" Sayo hollered in response. As Tsume was about to take another bite of his mouthwatering biscuit, Sayo swiped the biscuit out of his hand and then she pulled up the nearest chair beside her. She crossed her arms and looked at Mika, who was still eating to his heart's content, and then at Tsume who stood there, all dumbfounded.

"Okay Tsu-kun, let me make this _very _clear shall we?" Sayo said, toying with a half-eaten biscuit, "_I _was assigned to take you to that place where they call 'hell' just so the Leader will execute you for good, for all the crimes of theft charges and train crashes, all were caused by _you. _But actually no, I refused to take you there and took you to a safe place where you guys could hide and have some good food and a nice place to sleep. An inn where nobody knows it excists. And I _thought _that maybe it would be nice to see my old packmate, Tsume, after five years again, and not have him killed. I _cooked _you guys a decent meal, because you didn't eat anything for weeks and what did you say to me? That I don't deserve to get to know what's going on? Don't underestimate me Tsume, because I always get what I want."

"And you know something else?" Tsume said with a grin on his face, "You've got alot of nerve to talk to me with that little tone of yours. Fine, if you insist, I will tell you what's going on."

Sayo smiled and handed him back his biscuit, "Great then. Tell me what's been happening to you too."

"Alright then," Tsume said, playing with the other end of his fork, "It was very late at night when this whole charade began. Toboe disappeared from my apartment back in Freeze City, as there was some girl with him at the time. I thought at first this was her doing, but she said that 'Toboe ran out and didn't come back' so I told her I was going to get the details later, but in the meantime, we saw Toboe outside, being ambushed. I had to beat those assholes up again, as there was an angel coming out of the blue and I was knocked out cold and bleeding pretty hard. I heard Toboe crying so hard and he thought I was dead, but then that's all that I remember."

Mika stopped eating the potroast for a minute, and then he added, "After when he passed out, I took his friend and the girl with him to safety. They should be back at the apartment right about now."

Sayo said, taking a spoonful of potroast onto her plate, "What an interesting story." She smiled, "You two should turn it into a novel. By the way, I've got another question I wanted to ask, who was that girl you mentioned in this little dilemma of yours? It's like your not treating her with respect."

"I don't know!" Tsume said aloud, "I think her name was Ria or something..."

"Not Ria!" Mika said, with potroast stains all over the corners of his mouth, "It's Anari. Her name's Anari Kiya."

"Anari Kiya..." Sayo repeated her name over and over, "That's one unique name. Anari Kiya...there's a ring to it. She seems like an interesting character to me."


	11. Stage 10: Whispering Wings Pt 3

**Stage 10: Whispering Wings**

Part Three: Walking in Your Shoes

"I...." Toboe started complaining, "I think I look silly."

"No, you don't!" Anari said with a smile, "I think you look great!"

As Anari went to turn on the lights, Toboe didn't like the feeling of the new shoes he was wearing. They had pretty itchy soles on the inside. But as he looked in the mirror again, he noticed he's gotten a new transformation. More like, a new Toboe to be exact.

He was wearing a black shirt beneath, with a short red jacket on with a hoodie and two side pockets on each side (they look like black lines). He was wearing green baggy pants, instead of cargo. And this time, he wore sneakers instead of black military boots. This was like his orginal wardrobe, but with major modifications.

Anari couldn't stop gleaming over in the corner, "Mmmmmmm....WOW! You look so--so amazing!!"

Toboe finally brought himself to smile too, "I really _do _look amazing! It feels like a whole new me, and the best part is...my clothes don't feel smelly or shrunken-up!"

She skipped around the extra closet space area, "My hard work has really paid off after all, YAY!!"

Toboe spun around and said, "Wait a minute...you designed this yourself?"

Anari stopped dancing for a moment and replied quickly, "Of course, why?"

"Wow," Toboe said looking at his new clothes for a minute, "That must've taken you a long time."

"M'yeah," Anari shrugged a bit, "Well, it did take me like a week. I remember my mom teaching me how to make my own clothes. She had her own school on Falls Island on just how to make clothes and that was pretty weird, but it was so much fun!" Anari said proudly.

"I see," Toboe said, getting used to his new shoes, "But, what made you think about this idea anyway?"

"Actually," Anari began, as she came over and fixed up his hoodie, "It was a project of mine years ago. I wanted to create some type of skater wardrobe for guys in their teen years. It took alot of research, alot of drawings, and alot of time spended. I kept trying, but things kept falling apart. But then, this design came into the picture, and I spend weeks working on it ever since. But, then I met you. When I saw those old clothes you were wearing, I thought it was time to finish what was undone. I'd thought I'd surprise you after breakfast but..." Anari let out a short breath, "I think those crows did you a favor after snapping your belt."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Toboe laughed, "But..."

Anari shrugged her shoulders again, "But?"

Toboe went and hugged Anari tight, "Thank you...for this gift. It may not sound like guys would care...but I love it."

Anari couldn't tell if she was going to cry or if this was a surprise. She closed her eyes, "Your welcome. It's what friends do."

Toboe let go of her and he let out a very calm laughter, "Yeah, I guess it is."

- - - - - - -

**_Meanwhile..._**

Tsume lied there in bed, feeling a bit dazed.

_Oh, why does my head hurt so bad? _Tsume kept saying to himself, _It hurts like hell! I really am in need of some aspirin right now._

He got up from his bed and put on his leather vest and started to lace up his boots. As he opened the door, some odd fellow stood there, eating a hot dog with delight.

This guy looked about seventeen, as he wore a yellow sweatshirt and blue sweatpants. He wore average everyday sneakers, and a shiny new collar rested there nicely on his nicely-shaped shoulders. His hair was really scruffy and it was a nice milky brown color. Tsume couldn't stand looking at this guy any longer.

"Oh, hey there." The odd fellow said aloud, happily eating his hot dog, "You must be one of the new guys that Sayo-chan mentioned from earlier." He noticed there was ketchup on his hand and licked his fingers with admiration. Tsume could only look at this guy with disgust written on his face. As the guy finished, he spat on his own hand and wiped his pants with it, "I'm Hige Simon by the way."

"I'm sure you are." Tsume said as he shoved Hige aside. As he headed downstairs, he already saw Mika eating breakfast to his heart's content just like he did last night. Sayo stood at the stove wearing an apron and she carried a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. She noticed Tsume and Hige right away.

"Oh hello guys!" Sayo said cheerfully, "Oh Tsume! So, you've already got to meet Hige huh? That's good to know, 'cause I'm not comfortable with the whole 'getting-to-know-you' speech."

"Yeah...so I've been told," Tsume said, eyeing at both Hige and Mika.

"Oh my gosh, Tsume!! You've got to try this cheese omelet!! It's has such a spicy flavor, like I could just marry it!!"

"Good," Tsume cracked a smile for the first time in two weeks, "Why don't you? Then you could have little tasty children."

"Aw, don't be so dull Tsume," Hige said with a smile, as he placed a hand on Tsume's shoulder, "The guy's just hungry that's all."

Tsume whispered to himself, "I'm pretty sure he is."

Hige watched Sayo take off her apron, and dashed down the stairs and gave her a great big hug, "Why, hello there Sayo-chan! What's mama cooking this morning?"

_Why didn't they just shoot me to death? _Tsume thought to himself.

"Oh, the usual," Sayo replied, "Cheese omelets, I'm really not in the mood to cook anything else for right now, I let my fancy dinner cooking get the best of me last night."

"Aww!!" Hige groaned loudly, "I missed last night's special??"

Sayo smiled nervously, "I'm sorry Hige...but, you weren't feeling well last night. That was your fault eating 3 gallons of ice cream all in one sitting."

As she giggled, Hige couldn't help but belch out loud, "Sorry, but you know how much I _love _chocolate!!"

Sayo sighed as she got her car keys and coat, "Well, I'll be out to get some more ice cream for the fridge. And a new lock so Hige doesn't have any midnight snacking."

"AWW!!" Mika groaned as he dropped his fork on the table, "How long will you be gone?"

"About an hour," Sayo answered as she put on her coat, "Why?"

"N-nothing." Mika answered, slightly blushing, "It's nothing at all."

"Oh, shut your mouth." Tsume retorted, "You just want her to stay here so you could just gawk about her."

Sayo shook her head in response as she unlocked the door, letting all of the cold snow in. "Now, while you guys stay here and pig out, I'll be going. I'll be back in just about an hour. So, don't let your handsome faces leave this inn until I get back got it?"

"Loud and clear Madam!" Hige saluted as he gently closed the door behind her. He watched her pull out into the driveway, and as she left the dirt road for good, he rushed over towards the fridge and decided to make himself yet another hot dog.

"I cannot you two are wasting all of your precious time just pigging out like, I don't know....PIGS?!" Tsume growled. But as for Mika and Hige, they just blinked and returned to their feast. As for Mika, he took a napkin and wiped the melted cheese off his lips.

As he put his plate into the sink, he went over towards Tsume and gave him a light push on the shoulder. Tsume, obviously, didn't look too happy. "Aw, don't be so bitter over everything Tsume! Look around you, this is what I call paradise!!"

"If there was such a thing as Hot Dog Land, " Hige began, "That would be _my _paradise."

Tsume felt his blood boiling again, he couldn't handle any of the stupidity. He looked so ticked off that even his neck was as red as blood, "Why....don't you get it through your empty skulls?! This woman is obviously trying to fool you into making nice meals just to get on your weak side!"

Mika looked lost as he spoke, "Then why did you tell her you wanted to hide here instead of the place she called 'hell'?"

Tsume cocked an eyebrow, "Do I look like I want to be executed? There's no way these people will rip me off for my fur. Even if they did, I'll still rip their heads right open like there's no tomorrow."

Hige looked up and said with a mouthful, "How could you bring up something like that? Sayo-chan hasn't done anything to hurt us at all."

Tsume turned away from Hige's gaze and closed his eyes simultaneously, "Maybe not _you _guys. But, she's hurt only one person...."

- - - - - - -

It's already the first rainfall of the season, a sign of winter making it's final corner.

Toboe and Anari sat across from each other watching the clouds go by, the rain dropping like needles in the sky. Toboe slotched in his chair and started to toy around with the silver bracelets on his right rist. Anari couldn't help but stop staring at the new clothes she gave Toboe a few hours ago.

"I still can't believe...." Anari began, "These clothes would _actually _fit you."

Toboe sat back upright immediately, he pushed some hair out of his eyes and spoke, "Me neither. It's so nice that you would help me find some new clothes to wear. I sorta, kinda, didn't like the clothes I had earlier. But since I'm broke, it was the only thing that fits me. _Ever._"

"Whoa, wait a second, "Anari stopped to think for a moment's notice, "You mean to say you were naked in the streets??"

"Hey!" Toboe said, being thrown off. He started blushing over it, "You know, you were lucky that at the time, I was the other me. The _wolf _me. I was stuck in my wolf form for a very long time, and I never lived like a human being until I found old clothes in the lost-and-found."

"A lost-and-found?" Anari repeated softly. She continued on, "You snuck in a lost-and-found and found old clothes?"

"Yeah," Toboe said, sounding sheepishly. "If I wanted to fit in with the other humans, I might as well find some clothes to wear. Otherwise, wouldn't it be awkward seeing a naked person in the streets?"

"It sure would be," Anari paused for a split second and continued, "You know what? That was pretty clever. I only sneak into a lost-and-found just to find cool pens."

Toboe couldn't help but laugh. Anari stood there blankly and continued to watch him laugh, she never heard such a laugh before. His laughter was so soft, yet more innocent with a little bit of sweetness and shyness in between.

"Anari..." Toboe said, wiping the tears out of his eyes, "You sure know how to make a guy feel alot better about himself. I haven't met alot of nice people for such a long time. I always spent my life alone..."

There had been an awkward silence among them, as Anari took Toboe's hands and held them up high as if she's going to make a prayer to the lord. Toboe doesn't have a clue where she's going with this...at all.

"Toboe," Anari began, "you are not alone. Not anymore. Now that we're friends, you don't have anything to worry about for a while. I've got your back every step of the way, for better or for worse."

Toboe's eyes started glistening as he spoke, "Anari, I just wanted to say that I--,"

He cut off for a second, and yet another awkward silence filled the room. After a few minutes, the rain was pouring even harder than ever.

_Sigh..._ Anari thought to herself, _Is the rain ever going to stop? I'm tired of the downpouring already!_"Hey, Anari," Toboe said softly, "I think I hear something..."

"What?" Anari looked confused. "I don't hear anything."

"Wait are you sure?" Toboe questioned, "Because, there's somebody calling your name, I think it's that Ayumu person."

"Are you saying that this is your wolf instincts coming to effect?" Anari giggled, since she couldn't belive what she's hearing. She knew Toboe was a wolf, but not a psychic.

"I'm not really playing around!" Toboe started to say. But just before he say another word, he heard the doorbell just ring. Anari stood up, and still gave Toboe the funny look in the eye once more.

"Your really something aren't you?" Anari continued to smile, as she opened the door. She widened her eyes...it was Ayumu. He was soaking wet all over, with his dirt blond hair covering every inch of his face. It was obvious that he was panting hard. The rain outside looked really vicious as huge cumulonimbus clouds keep on rolling in...showering the land with it's needle-like raindrops.

"Now do you believe me?" Toboe said looking at Anari like a know-it-all, she could help but smile.

_Weird. _Anari thought to herself again, _They never said anything about wolves with extended hearing from a far distance....or maybe I'm wrong? That book I read must've been messed up. _Ayumu fell onto the floor, breathing heavily as if he's been shot in the chest. Anari broke her silence and cried, "Ayumu!" She helped Ayumu to stand up to his feet and he seemed pretty fine to them. Anari ran into the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water.

"Thanks." Ayumu said as Anari handed him the glass, taking a huge sip of the clear water.

"What happened anyway?" Toboe said, taking the glass. "Why did you come running out here like a maniac? It's dangerous out there."

"I'm sorry to have frightened you both...." Ayumu started, "But, I have a message to deliver to you two."

"A message for us?" Anari asked after Ayumu was done speaking, "From who?"

"Well...." Ayumu said, giving out a loud sigh, "me...of course."

Toboe and Anari exchanged looks, and then they turned towards Ayumu. "Well...what is it then?"

"I've gotten reports from the police," Ayumu started, "Tsume and Master Mika....they are....they are..."

"They are what?!" Toboe hollered, "They are what?? Tell us for God's sake! Please tell me where the heck is Tsume!!"

"They've taken them to a prison cell to be executed on their account." Ayumu said. "I'm not so worried about Mika because he's really gifted on breaking his way through cages. He's survived through an execution before...but I'm not so sure about your friend Tsume."

Toboe and Anari stood there together with blank expressions written on their faces.


	12. Stage 11: Another One in the Streets

**Stage 11: Another One in the Streets**

The room remained slient for over five minutes.

Not only the news were shocking enough, but all so suddenly, Toboe became stiff.

A vision then came into his head, there was vision of a girl that resembles Anari was killed by a bronze bullet. Blood spurted everywhere, and it also landed on Toboe also. The girl fell into his arms...and the last thing he saw, was a man with a sinister smile and a huge white scar that started from his forehead and went down diagnolly to the left side of his chin. The gun pointing directly to Toboe's forehead.

The only thing that broke this awkward silence...was a scream.

Both Ayumu and Anari widened their eyes, fully awake from the scream. Toboe fell to his knees, completely helpless and shaking all over. Anari ran to his aid and kneeled down to her knees.

"Toboe!" Anari said with a worried expression on her face, she placed one hand on his left shoulder and the other on his heart, she could feel his heart racing.

"Toboe, speak to me!!" Anari hollered again, Toboe then came to his senses.

"Look," Ayumu pointed at Toboe, "His color is finally coming back."

Anari's eyes started glistening, she looked like she was about to cry. "What's happened to you all of a sudden? Is it the fact that Tsume's going to die hurts you?"

Toboe, now breathing at the top of his lungs, finally started to feel the light on his face.

"I don't know but..." Toboe said finally, "I had this strange vision...."

"A vision of what?" Anari said softly, "A vision of Tsume dying?"

"No..." Toboe answered quickly, still breathing heavily, "I really can't remember what I saw. But...it was like I lived through this nightmare."

"A nightmare? While you were still awake and standing around?" She said surprisingly, with a more concerned expression on her face, "Do you want to lie down and rest for a while?"

"No," Toboe immediately said that just after he sat back up again. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me...I'll be okay."

"Are you sure though?" Anari asked one more time, "Are you _really_ sure about this? I mean...it can happen again..."

Toboe placed both hands on both of Anari's shoulders and then he looked down for a split second. But then he felt a tiny jolt and then looked back up into Anari's eyes again. "I swear that I'm going to be fine. I promise you Anari, that I'll be okay."

And after when he said that, Toboe's face went completely red. He still looked into Anari's eyes, feeling a bit dazed as usual. As for Anari, she finally gave out a sigh of relief and then she smiled right back at him.

Ayumu, now breaking the second awkward silence, just stood there and started clapping. "I've never seen a more beautiful scene than this. So....when's the marriage?"

Toboe, now waking up into reality, finally sprung upward. His face got even more red (he's embarrassed) as he said, "Hey!! I was just a little startled from that vision and Anari was just there to help me to wake up!"

Ayumu finally looked down at the floorboards, and then shrugged his shoulders a little. "Jeez, it was just a joke. Chill out will ya?"

Both Anari and Toboe exchanged glances.

"Anyways..." Ayumu said, changing the subject. "So...do you guys wanna just sit there or go help out your friend?"

"Oh yeah!" Toboe said, feeling another jolt after that tiny thought. "So, do you know where he is?? Please tell me where the hell is he!!"

"Whoa!! Slow down there Wolfy-Boy!!" Ayumu said, putting both palms up in Toboe's face. "Relax, I know where he is, but first, you gotta calm down!!"

"It's 'Toboe' not 'Wolfy-Boy'." Toboe corrected him briefly, "By the way, what's that silver thing attached to your ear? Is that some new type of earring or something? 'Cause that doesn't look like any other earring I'd see in shops."

"I'm sorry 'bout that." Ayumu said, while he shrugged his shoulders again. "Well, you could say it is an earring, but it's actually a hearing device. See, I lost my hearing in my right ear ever since a gunman accidently shot a bullet that ripped through my right eardrum. They had to do surgery to get it out, and now I have to wear this silver earring for life."

"Why would a gunman shoot you on purpose?" Anari said, completely baffled by the thought of that. "No gunman would shoot you unless if they have an urge to kill you or if you done something really bad."

"Training accident." Ayumu replied, toying with the glass Anari let him drink in. "I was out there training and I was just lifting weights so I could prepare myself for danger. Apparently, the gunman was in training and he fell over a bench and pressed the trigger. Boom. Out with my right eardrum. Case closed."

Anari sat there and blinked. She never heard a more random story than that for a long time, or so...in her whole entire life until now that is.

"Come on, though!! We need to get outta here!!" Ayumu said aloud, looking a bit more serious than usual. "If we stay in this apartment any longer, we'll be putting the whole city at risk!"

"Wait, what's going on though?" Anari said, looking hopelessly lost now, "I thought we needed to save Tsume, and now your saying that we're going to put the whole city in danger??"

"To make a long story short," Ayumu sighed and then let it out. "While I was walking around the streets looking for our friends, I got lucky and found a secret passage to the embassy-- the place where they've been captured and kidnapped. So then, by the time I found them, I was a bit too late and Tsume and Master Mika had already left. But then, I saw the rest of the guards, and then I took shelter into the bushes. Apparently, they were guarding the embassy for some stupid reason or another. But then I heard them talking about 'Finding Anari' and all of this crap. They were saying things like they will barge into every house in the city and look for the girl."

"Me?!" Anari gasped, feeling shocked. "What do they want me for? I didn't even do anything wrong!!"

"That's what I'd like to know too..." Ayumu said aloud, "That's why I came here to give you the message. Maybe...that's the same reason why they kidnapped our friends, to use them as bait. To get you over there and help them out."

Both Toboe and Ayumu took a good look at Anari, who seemed pretty mystified over everything for the moment.

_Why would someone go around and look for me in this city? _Anari thought about that as she paced herself, _I don't even know even half of the people in this city, and there's someone out there looking for me? That just doesn't make any sense...._

"But, we can't just leave Tsume and Mika to get executed!!" Toboe said aloud, "That's uncalled for!! We need to go and help them out!"

"Yes, I know..." Ayumu replied softly, while squeezing his eyes shut. "But it just gives out pressure. If we do any risky stuff like chasing them down, only one out of three lives will be lost. We need to find a safe place first and think of a plan. Besides, nobody deserves to be killed, even if those people are low."

"Wait a minute," Toboe finally said aloud, "If you say they're doing this just to get Anari to get over there, would this mean that--,"

_Knock knock_

There was a knock at the door. Toboe, Anari, and Ayumu faced their heads at an angle towards the door and then everything went silent again. Ayumu signaled to them it may be the guards, but just to be on the safe side he crept up close to the door and used the hearing device in his right ear to crank up the volume. He then placed his head close to the door and began to listen:

"_Shh! We don't want to cause any noise!!_"

"_Shut the hell up man, our plan was to find this girl and bring them to the Master and his daughter_."

"_But, what if she's not in here?_"

"_If she isn't, than we'll kill anyone elses that stands inside. Friends, aquiantences, rivals, or strangers, it doesn't matter until we find the girl_."

"_Shit!_" Ayumu said out loud, but with a whisper.

"What's going on out there?" Toboe said with a whisper, "What do those guards want?"

"They are taking out all these lives just for one life, we need to get Anari out of here!"

"Take me where?!" Anari said out loud, "Where will you take me?? Somebody tell me what the heck is going on here!!"

"_Hey! She's inside! Let's get her!!_"

Toboe gasped, "_Damn! _They're coming!! We need to find an exit now!!"

"But where??" Ayumu said aloud, I don't see any doors or windows to escape from anywhere!!"

"Over here!!"

Both Toboe and Ayumu turned around simultaneously. They saw Anari shove the curtains away from view and to reveal what was some sort of a secret room...perhaps a closet. The door was big enough for one person to get into. Anari quickly got in and Ayumu also followed her inside. Just before Toboe was getting ready to get in there quickly, he heard the lock snap open and he gasped out loud.

Then he heard Ayumu and Anari holler, "Hurry Toboe!!"

Toboe felt yet, another jolt and quickly made his way into the closet. It was perfect timing on his part though, the guards already barged in and looked clueless.

"What the hell?" One guard said out loud to his partner, "I thought I heard voices..."

"Yeah, just as I thought...." The second guard replied with a serious look on his face, he picked up Ayumu's glass and used his finger to draw a circle over the tip of the glass. "They escaped, she was definetely in this apartment."

"So, now what do we do? We can't just sit around watching the house all day!"

"Maybe not." The guard holding the glass suddenly had a grin upon his face, "But, this should be good news for the Master. After all, he is just as clever as Miss Anari is."


	13. Stage 12: The Silver Youth

**Stage 12: The Silver Youth**

Part One: Even Doors Have A Secret To Hide

"I think, we should be safe...for the time being."

Anari clicked on the lights, and a dim light filled every corner of the room. Apparently, it is not a closet, but, a secret storage room.

"Whoa, this is cool." Ayumu said, taking a few steps down the staircase. "Who knew that there would be a room like this inside an apartment complex? And not only that, this place is loaded with beer!!"

"Actually," Anari started to say, with a hint of laughter in her voice. "I knew about it. Before we made the final decision to rent this place, there was a tiny section in the ad that only this apartment house came with a secret storage...that nobody else could ever find. I thought it would be cool to rent a place with your own personal hideout...so, there you have it."

"Um...Anari." Toboe said with a disgusted look on his face. "I don't think he payed any attention to what you said."

Anari turned around, as the two saw Ayumu chugging down cans of beer like an animal. He chugged down the beer so fast, he was already down to his seventh can.

As for Toboe, he quickly got up the staircase, and then put his head close to the door. There was no sound coming out through that door.

"Hey, you guys!" Toboe said with a whisper, "I think they're gone!!"

Both Anari and Ayumu spun around quickly. Ayumu was down to his tenth can already.

"Really?" Anari said with a smile, "Are you sure??"

"Positive." Toboe smiled back just as he said it, "I can tell if they left or not. And...I don't hear any footsteps, so I think we're safe."

So Anari and Toboe tried to make their way outside, leaving Ayumu behind with all of his beer. They barged back in a few seconds later, grabbing Ayumu, and they both dragged him up the wooden staircase. Ayumu started whining just as they went back up the stairs.

The funny thing is, they weren't listening to Ayumu's complaints.

Just before Anari could even take the last step out of the storage room, she suddenly froze. She could hear slight footsteps in the background, soft pounding of the feet nearest to where they are.

"No." She said softly, "No..."

"No what?" Ayumu asked, looking confused, "Toboe said that the guards left. What's the matter? Open the door."

Anari turned around, a serious change of expression shrouding her face, "No, it's not. It's not safe, I can still hear them, they're still here."

She continued to hear the pounding footsteps, getting closer and closer by the minute. She had to think fast, because she doesn't want to live her life inside a cage. And then after a few seconds, her eyes started to widen.

'_There's a door that leads outside this way. Come this way Anari...come this way......_'

Then suddenly, with that same strange tranced look on her face, she walked towards the walls, not knowing what's going around in front of her. Toboe and Ayumu watched the tranced Anari walked up towards the walls and she touched the walls...with confused looks on their faces. Toboe and Ayumu began to switch looks.

'_That's right...use the secret door to take you outside...use it quickly, the guards are coming closer._'

And then, as Anari took the tiny cross off of her chocker, she gently kissed the charm and it started to glow brightly. Toboe and Ayumu both had their eyes widened with surprise. And then Anari grabbed both their arms and they all disappeared into the light.

- - - - - - -

There was a soft breeze filling up the entire area. Birds where chirping oh-so softly, and there was a rustle between the trees.

Everything seemed bright and peaceful, a good place to just feel like yourself and get away with everything. But not for long...

Anari, Toboe, and Ayumu took at least one step forward into this blessed garden. And then, Toboe had a serious look on his face.

"Okay..." Toboe said, now looking more serious than usual, "What is going on? What's happening to you Anari? You don't sound or feel like yourself..."

Anari let out a soft cough. Despite what's happened so far, it would be crazy to tell him the _real _truth, "I don't know...sometimes I could never understand why I even have this ability to begin with."

"An ability?" Toboe's eyebrows went upward slightly, "What sort of ability are we talking about here?"

"Toboe..." Anari looked away, far away from Toboe's gaze just as she spoke, "I...it's nothing. It's just a thought, but, I heard something talk to me."

"What??" Toboe tried his best to hold his laughter in, "Are you saying that you talk to ghosts? But...ghosts are not real!!"

"Would I ever make up lies about what I just heard Toboe?" Anari turned around, putting out her arms as if she wanted to hug him or something. "When you said that you were a wolf, I did believe you, because now I know that the rumors were true from the books I have read. And now that I told you that I can hear their voices inside my head, you don't believe me."

She turned around all of a sudden, and she could feel the tears coming out of the blue. But, she tried so hard to hold the tears back in.

"Anari..." Toboe started to take a few steps up to her and then put his hand on her shoulder, "I--,"

Ayumu gasped outloud, "GUARDS!!!"

Both Toboe and Anari turned around simultaneously to the sound of Ayumu's scream. And then, Toboe pulled out his left arm to protect Anari at the instant he saw the guards.

"I'd thought that you wolves would be out here." One of the guards said out loud, with the creepiest grin you could ever imagine. "Oh and look, how sweet." He crooned with his partner, "One of them is protecting the witch."

"There is no way that you will lay one of those dirty fingers on Anari!" Ayumu said with a grin on his face, "Leave it to me guys, I gots some serious butt kicking to do!"

They both nodded and fled at the instant. Both of the guards started into a sprint and they hollered, "We'll see 'bout that!!"

All of a sudden, Ayumu took out a silver ball and threw it at the ground, the guards immediately stopped in their tracks.

Ayumu went wolf and the whole garden cast a huge white mist all around them. The guards took out their rifles, and then started to scan the entire area. Out of nowhere, a dirt blond wolf with a red and white wristband layed a serious smackdown on one of the guards. The same one that called Anari a 'witch'.

"Hey!" The second guard aimed his rifle in front of Ayumu already. "You damn dog...get back here!!"

The next thing you know, is that the guard started randomly poking his rifle through all that mist. And then, Ayumu leaped behind him, causing him to fall backwards and his rifle sent flying. He hit the ground on his stomach, vomiting all over the floor with huge chunks of blood.

Ayumu stood on the cold, hard ground, paws down as he looked directly at the road just as the mist cleared up. The same road that Toboe and Anari took a few minutes ago.

_You guys... _Ayumu closed his eyes, in deep concentration. _Please tell me that you're going to be alright..._

A crack was heard from behind Ayumu, as a huge shadow cast upon the ground that he stood on. Then, something struck Ayumu upside the head and then Ayumu went down with a crash and passed out on the solid concrete.

- - - - - - -

Toboe and Anari ran as fast as they can possibly go.

They finally decided to stop and take a breather. Toboe sat down the minute he stopped, followed by Anari.

"Wow..." Anari started to say, breathing heavily, "I never ran this far in like...forever...."

"I guess you could say that I'm used to it." Toboe smiled, also breathing heavily.

"You are a wolf, that does not count." Anari said, smacking his shoulder with her hand. _Now I know why I barely passed gym class in the first place..._

As Toboe finally caught his breath at last, he finally said, "Anari, about earlier...I'm sorry about what I said. That was pretty harsh, and...I should've kept my opinions to myself."

Anari rested her head upon the pile of huge rocks behind her. "And...I forgive you though. But you know, I should've kept the whole 'hearing-voices' thing to myself in the first place..."

"No it's not," Toboe answered, a gentle smile appeared on his face. "Actually...I don't mind what you hear or did not hear. I will stick by you and believe everything you have to say. I mean...sometimes I had this feeling..."

"About what?" Anari finally said to him, looking into his eyes after a long time.

"I mean," Toboe closed his eyes for a moment and started to think, "I mean, sometimes I just want to get away from it all. From all the pain and suffering that I've went through. All those horrible times...sometimes...I just wish that once, I would be like you...being only human."

"Being human..." Anari repeated those two simple words, "Toboe, even being a human, is not an easy life to lead either. We also face that same type of pain and struggle everyday too."

He didn't say anything after when she stopped talking. Toboe just continued to stare into Anari's eyes, with a growing, saddening expression appearing on his face.

"So..." Anari started to say something after the awkward silence ended, "So, when did you first find out that you have the ability to transform into a wolf?"

"Ever since I was born." Toboe looked at the ground just as he said it. "That time, I never actually knew about anything until my Granny came to my life. She told me, that I was the greatest thing that ever happened in her entire life. I felt...somewhat special when she told me that. That's why...I'm always so kind to humans only when I'm in my wolf status. But somehow, when a human looks at me at my human form...I feel...somewhat like an alien. I feel really shy all the time, when I was with Tsume...then I met you. You somehow changed the way how I used to act around humans."

"Me??" Anari turned away just as he said the words, "But...I-I didn't do anything!"

"Maybe...that's what _you _think." Toboe leaned over slightly and smiled, trying to get a good view of her. "But to me, I think of you as a sweet girl that has feelings for anyone. Human or wolf."

Anari felt her heart pounding all of a sudden. It was a bit of a surprise though, she never felt this way before once in her life.

"Anari," Toboe continued to smile at her, "You don't need to be shy. You can express your feelings to me, at least I can understand them."

"Oh, shut up." Anari said, finally bringing herself to smile at long last. "What you just told me a few seconds ago really speaks to me."

"Really?" Toboe said, a bit more anxiously, "Pretty hard to say it when your cheeks are red right?"

"What?!" Anari felt her cheeks, which were very warm to the touch. "You can't be serious..."

Toboe looked at Anari with ease, knowing that, he could've been just looking into her dark blue eyes.

"Anari..." Toboe brought his long legs close to his body, the cold was getting to him. "What, would happen if, a certain person that you know so well has an accident?"

"It depends on the situation." Anari said, however, in a low timid-like voice. Either that or her throat was seriously dry. "Honestly, if it happens to involve family matters, I would help them in any possible way I can."

Toboe sat there and blinked, only for a few seconds. Then his eyes turned to look at the bushes in front of him. Then, to his kneecaps. _If she said she could help out humans...what about wolves? _He thought about that for more than five minutes. _Would she do the same thing like Granny did? Would she take me in so we could live happily together? _He broke out of his thoughts for a split second just to let out a sigh. _That's one thing I'd love to know about._

"Toboe?" Anari waved in Toboe's direction, "Are you still there? Earth to Toboe!! I need you to come back to your senses!"

She continued to wave in his direction and finally, he came back to his senses. "Huh? What??" Is all Toboe blurted out.


	14. Stage 13: Meeting Jaymi Mirka

**Stage 13: Meeting Jaymi Mirka**

"We should probably get going." Anari said to Toboe, but with a whisper. "Any minute now, and they will start to show up."

"Yeah, you're right." Toboe said, bringing himself of the ground.

The two started to make their way out of this narrow pathway, with all of the pine needles and pinecones spread about it was very hard to keep your footing in place. But they just ignored those little nuisances and kept on moving along.

"By the way," Toboe said, pacing himself, "Forget what I said earlier. That was a dumb question I asked you."

"It's fine." Anari smiled, shoving the branches away from her face, "You were just curious about it that's all."

"Oh...I see..." Toboe answered softly, turning away from Anari's view, "Then...would it be okay if..."

"If what?" Anari stopped walking and looked directly into his eyes. "C'mon, tell me! What is it that you want to talk about?"

Toboe played his hands inside his pockets and just started to mess around with the dirt with his feet. He shrugged, "It's nothing...I was just talking to myself as usual."

"Well okay then..." Anari quickly answered, looking hopelessly confused about everything. "It's okay if you don't want to say it and it's not my choice to persuade you either. Let's get going--,"

To Anari's surprise, Toboe held Anari's hand with both hands, and his face was completely red as if he'd been flushed. Anari, on the other hand, was just standing there very speechless.

Toboe's eyes started glistening just as he spoke, "Actually, there is but _one thing _I wanted to tell you. And that is how much I...I wanted to spend my time with you, when this is all over...you and me..."

Anari couldn't help but stare at the ground, and her dirty light blue converses. She then answered softly, "Oh, I see...well then, I would love to--,"

"Oh, for the love of GOD, who the hell is over there??"

Anari instantly froze right as she heard it. Toboe, so far, doesn't really get the 'dilemma'. It's obvious that he didn't hear that annoyed voice.

Because the answer was just right behind him, and Anari's eyes (no surprise) gets bigger.

Why couldn't he hear the voice? Because that person...is dead.

- - - - - - -

"..."

"......"

"........."

"Anari? Why do you looked so worked up?"

Toboe waved his hand in front of her face, and all Anari could do is stand there, freak out a bit, and point her finger in a certain direction. Toboe turned around just as she pointed her finger to where the ghost had been standing.

"Anari, I don't see anything." Toboe said, with a confused look on his face, "I don't think the guards can walk _that _fast. You probably mistook it for some other animal."

Anari just stood there and nodded her head, slowly. And then, the ghost stood next to Anari and said, "Fuck. You ruined my concentration and now I have kick both of you--,"

Just as the ghost turned away from Anari's gaze, she looked straight at Toboe and said, "No...no, it can't be..."

"It can't be what?" Anari finally brought herself to say something...again.

"Anari?!" Toboe looked really confused...big time. "Who are you talking to?? There is _nobody _there!!"

Suddenly, Toboe froze, something in the atmosphere just didn't feel right.

"_Damn!! _They're getting closer!!" Toboe whispered to Anari. "I can feel their presence..."

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes, and the two of them (three in Anari's vision) face towards the direction where the rustle was first heard a few seconds ago. Toboe stood in position and started growling on the spot. (He stood in front of Anari trying to protect her. That was another reason why he was prepared in the first place.)

Just as Toboe predicted (it was pretty much obvious), the two guards came out, bullets locked and loaded nicely deep inside the snipers. Oh, they were more than prepared. They were engaged and ready to come home with full bags tonight.

"Looks like we found them." One of the guards make this creepy smile, and whispered to his partner. "It's that lovey-dovey couple again, and the male wolf is already pissed with us.

Toboe continued to stand there and growl at the guards. The guards just only pretended that they were scared.

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" The second guard crooned, loud enough to make the world go insane. "Hey, would you be so kind to us and fork over your beloved girlfriend? She may be a cutie, but that girl has got some destructive power and you wouldn't want that to interfere with your life do you?"

"What happened to all the wolf kidnapping that you did years ago?" Toboe said, sounding a bit angrier than usual. "I'd rather much have you kill me and take my dead body before sending Anari over to you bastards!"

"Toboe!!" Anari said with a really drowned, shocked out expression on her face. "That's not helping!! That sounds a whole lot like giving up to me!!!"

However, Toboe was not just done yet. He went and attacked the second guard, but just as he could, the second guard plays a nasty trick on him. He takes out the sniper just as Toboe leaps and fires. A bullet ripped through Toboe's right shoulder just as it would do to a stack of papers. But, that was no ordinary bullet, the kind that's used to kill people on the spot. It was a bronze bullet, which is the kind to paralyze wolves in a terrible sort of way.

In an instant, the blood in Toboe's shoulder started leaking, and the pain was reaching through him. He fell to his knees and placed his arm around the wound, trying to stop the blood from spilling any further.

Anari, started to freak out again. She ran up towards Toboe and tried to help him to prevent the bloodshed that's already started. Toboe started to sulk in pain, he was practically gasping for air.

The guard that's still standing, however, found this image to be quite hilarious.

"What's so funny about shooting people??" Anari shouted at the guard, tears were literally streaming down her eyes. "That's criminal!!"

(The ghost was standing there wondering 'What the hell is going on?')

Suddenly, the ghost pointed his sniper directly at Anari's forehead. She gasped, since it came out of nowhere. There was a short click, meaning that he's ready to fire.

"Please, don't make me laugh." The guard sneered, "I've heard alot of sappy stories to last a lifetime. Be a good girl and come with us. Just do as I say, and just stop telling shit to me."

Anari couldn't bear to see more of this, so she already started getting up, and the ghost's eyes get even smaller. (The eyes were cold like ice and they were small and fierce-looking to begin with.)

"What are you doing??" The ghost asked Anari very furiously. "Are you literally going to do whatever this bastard tells you??"

Anari didn't listen to what the ghost said. She just wanted this charade to end and right now. What other choice did she have anyway?

"Oh, my God...you can't be fucking serious!!" The ghost said, infuriated. "Here!! Let me take over, you don't know what the outcome's going to be if you just sit your ass back down!!"

And then, the ghost did the strangest thing. She stepped into Anari's body, and then Anari immediately sat back down. Then, she started to look down at the ground, leaving Toboe to his lonesome. (Actually, Anari sat down in front of him, Toboe's just lying on the ground still trying to avoid the bloodbath.)

The guard started to stare at Anari, confusion was written across his face. He lowered his sniper and started to think, _What the hell? Why did she sit back down? Oh, who cares, accidents happen. They will understand that if I told them that I accidently tripped on the trigger and killing both of them._

So the guard finally started reloading his weapon and pointed it back at Anari's forehead. Just before he could pull the trigger at Anari, he said, "Any last words before I kill both of you? Don't worry though, 'cause I will make sure that your last message gets delivered in a heartbeat."

Anari however, didn't say anything to her response. The guard sneered and said, "Well then, that's a shame. I was going to be nice and deliver your last message to the family that I work for in a sophisticated way. But, you won't even say anything because you don't trust me. Well...that was your last chance. Say goodbye...demon girl!!"

He put his finger on the trigger, and then just before he pulled it, he pulled his arm back. Suddenly, the guard's insides started burning up and he couldn't do a thing to stop this uncomfortable feelings from stopping.

_W-why do I feel scared?? _He said out loud, _A few seconds ago, I felt fired up about killing these wolves and now I have this crazy feeling that something bad's going to happen! What the hell...is going on??_

"What's the matter? Didn't you tell me earlier that you were going to shoot me??"

The guard gasped, when he heard that cold voice speak. (Ghost Girl is now taking control of Anari's body.) And suddenly, 'Dark Anari' looks up under her bangs revealing two icy-cold, blue eyes. She stood up, after sitting in that position for a long time, her legs felt a bit unstable.

"Did you hear me?" Dark Anari answered with a low voice, "I said, what happened to you little shooting game? I thought you liked killing innocent wolves?"

"I...uh, _get the hell away from me_!!" The guard hollered, shakily taking out his sniper again. "Or, I will shoot!! For real this time!!"

"Actually," Dark Anari smiled, even behind those long bangs of hers, "You made the biggest mistake any fool would dare to try. You should've killed me, then I wouldn't have to do this to you!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the guard started screaming and shouting randomly. He fell to the ground, really slowly, as if he had been stabbed in the chest. He fell down, with blood spilling down his chest.

There was no other way to put this, he was already dead.

"You cannot kill me." Dark Anari answered, kicking the corpse with her mud-coated converses. (There's a tiny bit of blood on them now.) "Nobody can ever kill me. Know why? Because I was given a second chance to live by God himself."


End file.
